


Bunkerlife

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunters, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No Incest, No Smut, Prank Wars, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sister!fic, So is Sam, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Winchester Sister, im so scared, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: You are the youngest of all the Winchester boys. Or rather the two Winchester boys and the one Winchester girl. Yep, the only sister. Of course its awesome to have two big brothers taking care of you, but you would sometimes need some space. Also, they could be a bunch of dicks





	1. Chapter 1

You are the youngest of all the Winchester boys. Or rather the two Winchester boys and the one Winchester girl. Yep, the only sister. Of course its awesome to have two big brothers taking care of you, but you needed some space  
Also, they could be a bunch of dicks

You are 16 and 5,3 tall, which makes you the extremely short one, earning you the *ahem* funny nicknames like the usualÂ 'shorty pants' or maybe 'munchkin' even as far as "tater tot'Â Â 

"DEAN!" You shouted as you ran after your older brother down the stairs of the bunker.

Â You had refused to share your chocolate and now Dean had taken it from you. "Dean this isn't funny give me my chocolate" you said irritation clear in your voice 

you were standing on each others side of the table, you trying to find a way without him running away

Dean had been trying to escape, but then a well known smirk played on deans lips and he stood upright and took his arm he was holding the chocolate with up in the air 

"get it then shorty" he teased, a huge grin on his face as be knew you wouldn't be able to reach up 

"Dean you son of a bitch thats not fair" you said "Y/N watch your language!" Dean answered with his 'try me' face

Â "just give it back" you said trying to glare at him but the little smile on your face betrayed you 

"nope, that can't be done lil sis" Dean answered before walking away with your chocolate 

You saw him walk away feeling the defeat run trough you, before an idea popped up in your head. you ran after him and tackled him to the ground 

"what the HeLL Y/N" Dean growled trying to turn around with you sitting on his back.

Â You grabbed the chocolate and ran for your life away from a pissed big brother who just loved to get payback trough death. And death means tickling people to death.

Â "Oh you are deep in it now you little pip-squeak" he said and you could hear him stomp up the stairs

You were hiding in your room, pretty obvious but the only place you can think of. You hid inside the laundry basket, under a pair of dirty pants. Yes, it was disgusting but getting tickled was worse and you were sure that Dean wouldn't find you there.

Â "Ohhhh Y/N, where are youuu" he sang out before the door swung open and you held your breath.

Â He walked slowly trough the room looking under the bed, in the closet, everywhere it was normal to hide.

Finally, he started walking towards the door again and when you heard the door closing, you let your guard down. Bad idea with a brother like that. You lifted your head out of the basket and saw no one, so you started to climb out of it, and when you had gotten out and were walking towards your bed, the door swung open yet again and you soon got tackled to the ground. 

"Gotcha now" you could hear Dean saying

Â "nonononono Dean no don't please" you said.

Â you tried to wiggle away from his grip, but he was sitting on your lower back 

"hmmm, say you are sorry you tackled me" he said poking your side making you flinch

Â "okay okay I'm sorry i tackled you" you, trying to cover the spot on you that were the most ticklish, on the underside of your knee and your feet. Luckily you got your shoes on, so as long as you kept him from taking them of you would have one less problem 

"Hmmm, nope, something doesn't feel right. Maybe this will make it feel better" he said before attacking your sides with his hands, crawling them up and down, grabbing, poking and it was hell

"NononO HAHAHAHAHA DEAHAHAHAHAHA DEAN HAHAHAHA STOP HHAHA" You screamed out, wiggling and twirling trying to avoid the hands "deaN SERIOUSLY STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH PLEAHAHAHAS" 

"Feel my revenge, you see this is why you don't mess with your big brother. Now, we go over to the best part" he said with a big grin before he was going to turn around to start on your feet. But the second he stood up to sit back down the other way you got up and ran like hell

"Y/N you can't outrun me forever i'm gonna get you" Dean said and he started running after you. But you were already far away, in Sam's room to be more exact 

"Sam, hide me, now" you said when you closed the door and rolled under the the bed to hide from the torture waiting for you

"What happened this time Y/N?" Sam asked not even looking away from the book he was reading while laying on his bed

"Dean took my chocolate and i tackled him and took it back and now he is going to tickle me oh I'm so dead" you said quickly rolling under the bed again

"Okay just stay under there if he comes i will just tell him you aren't here. Also i hope you haven't eaten the chocolate cause you are not eating chocolate for breakfast at 9:37 Y/N" He said, looking under the bed

"Damn it Sam im 16 you can..." you stopped in the middle of the sentence when Sam sent you the death glare "fine, i won't eat it"

The next second the door swung open and in came a brother with a huge grin plastered on his face again "Sammy have you seen our tater tot of a little sister?" He asked

"No, not today anyway" Sam answered, little did you know that while saying that he pointed underneath the bed

"Hmmmm alright" Dean said, making his way slowly over to the bed "but I'm pretty sure that the underside of the bed means something else" he said as he laid down and looked under the bed, where you were laying

"Sam you traitor i will get back at you for this" you said 

"Noo you won't" Sam answered

Â "Dean don't do this nonononono" you said as he dragged you out from under the bed and sat on your thighs 

Dean smirked and was ready to start on your feet, and you only saw one way out of this, even if this would make it even worse for you. A second later you started poking and crawling up Dean's sides making him flinch and as a reflex get up from you

You backed away and ran out the door again, and you ran until you bumped into something, or someone. Castiel. "Oh hey Cas, sorry gotta go" you said as you started going again, Castiel standing with a confused expression 

"CAS stop Y/N!" Dean shouted and the next second you were stuck and couldn't move 

"FUCKING ANGEL MOJO" You said as you struggled to get loose "Cas let me go!" You shouted

"Dean, what is the purpose to hold her here?" Cas asked Dean

"Just let go when i get a hold around her" he said before he ran over to you, and threw you over his shoulder like a potato sack 

"Dean let me down im no kid you cant hold me like this" you said, kicking your legs. You found this embarrassing, being just thrown over someone shoulder 

"Well, it looks like i can" dean chuckled, walking towards the kitchen. "I am hungry, and I'm going to go down to eat something, and so are you Y/N cause you haven't eaten breakfast yet"

"Jesus you guys can't decide what i do, i will eat if you let me down" you said, annoyed 

"I will let you down when we get to the kitchen, you can see this as your, hmmm i guess you can say walk of shame" Dean said, 

"I hate you" you said, but deep in you were happy you had brothers like this

"Yeah i love you too" Dean answered  
"Yo Cas, are you coming with us?" Dean thurned around to look at the angel

"Ohhhh, Dean is having breakfast with his boyfriend" you said with a teasing tone

"You shut up or i will shut you in your room, capiche?" Dean said 

"Yeah yeah" you said "Cas are you coming" you shouted to him

"Yes, i will join you. See you downstairs" cas said and then he poofed away like any other time

"I dont think he will ever realise that its possible to walk" you said with a laugh

"Yeah, me neither" Dean laughed with you, and you both walked down to the kitchen


	2. Drunken winchester

You had been laying in bed all day, your brothers had went to sleep cause of the extremely tiring hunt you just had finished. You had to deal with a seriously pissed off vengeful spirit, therefore you had nothing to do. A Sunday and without a case, and you started to get bored out of your mind. Normally Dean and Sam at this point of boredom would go to a bar or just open a couple of cold ones each, but since you were only 16, you couldn't do such things.

Cause even thought you had come to the age where you were allowed to drink at home, your stupid old brothers wouldn't let you drink until you were 18, which in your opinion sucked ass. But luckily, you were 16 and you were able to sneak out without your brothers noticing, so you decided to take a walk around and check after those small high school parties with drinks.

Since Sam and Dean were already deep asleep all you really had to do was leave without waking them up. You quietly got your shoes and walked out, the tank top and black jeans would have to be good enough.

You didn't have to walk long, only about 20 minutes, before you found a house that were in full party mode. Your plan was to go in, have a few drinks and then you get the hell back to the motel before they wake up and can't find you

You walked in the front door to see people making out in the stairs and pushed up the wall and literally EVERYWHERE. You, who had never been to these things and only seen them in movies, you actually never thought it actually was like this.

In the kitchen it was people playing beer pong. You had played that with your brothers just that you had to drink soda. You snorted at the thought. It wasn't fair, knowing that Dean started drinking at 15.

You went over to the table with beer pong and almost tripped over someone passed out on the floor. "Can i join you?.." you asked one of the people playing, and then, he turned around.

And then you met the most beautiful, blue eyes. His hair seemed awfully soft, he was a lot taller then you, almost like Dean just a little shorter. and his smile, was kind. You, who had been raised to notice small things like that, saw his pupils dilate when he saw you, and a smile got on your lips

"Ah, oh. Yes! Of course you can ehhm, what's your name?" He asked looking at you

"Oh hi i'm Y/N" you said and reached out your hand

"Hi Y/N, my name is Jonas" he said and smiled  
"Hey, Alex. Is it cool to have another one on our team?" He shouted over the music to the other side of the table

"Yeah, sure" the guy on the other side shouted back not even looking over to the new one in the game as he was concentrating on hitting the cup.

"Well, looks like you are in" he said looking at you, and you nodded and walked fully over to the table

And then, your plan was busted. You forgot everything as you played and laughed with the people at the party, you drank and shot ping-pong balls into the cups.

"Holy fuck she got skillzz" came from Alex at the other side of the table as you hit almost every single cup. But of course, you had to drink something too. Ball after ball hit the cups with just a throw and you were sure this was the most fun thing you had done since you played it with your brothers, but this was with real alcohol

Suddenly it had gone two and a half hours and the clock was now 00:47 and you had played for hours. And because you so rarely drank, meaning never, you were now piss drunk

"Come with me, to bed. Its a house it must be a room somewhere" you said to Jonas

"Woah, looks like someone needs some fresh air to freshen up" he said, catching you as you almost tripped. You two went out in the huge back yard and walked for a bit

"So i know you are really drunk right now, but i got a question. Where are you from? I have never seen you at our school and I'm pretty sure i would have noticed someone like you" he asked with a slight chuckle

The air had cleared up your head a bit, so you were able to answer "well I'm not from anywhere i can pinpoint. Me and my brothers travel around, and since I'm only 16 in not allowed to drink so i just went out for some fun ya know?"

"Ah i get it, overprotective brothers huh?" He said as he let you sit down on a bench

"Yeah, overly overprotective brothers. Actually i have never had more then like four beers before this" you said with a drunken laugh

"And then you thought it was smart to drink that much now? Yo you really are a challenge taker" he said, and then you both laughed together for a bit, and you had it fun. It was great to have someone to talk to since you hadn't seen Gabriel in ages and he was the one you used to talk to

"So, what's your last name?" You asked

"Well that's an odd question" he said, raising his eyebrows "god okay don't laugh, its Jonas Lily Fredrick" he said looking down in his lap trying to fight back his laughter

"Seriously?" You said before you broke down in laughter

"Yes seriously" he said before breaking into laughter himself

And as you calmed down, you finally got out the words "but that's actually a strange coincidence cause lilies are actually my favourite flower" you said and smirked

"No way, well looks like we are made for each other Mrs Y/N Lily" he said and you pushed him in the shoulder playfully "what's yours? It must be awesome since you are such an awesome person" he said

"Its Winchester, Y/N Winchester" you said in a British accent and wiggled your eyebrows, then you both broke down in laughter yet again.  
______________________________________________

As this happened, two older Winchester's started waking up, and even worse, finding out their little sister was missing. Sammy was the first one up to turn go to the bathroom, and as he walked out he heard Dean shout

"Son of a bitch, damn it Sam, Y/N isn't here!" He said, anger in his voice "Sam What if demons have taken her"

"Yeah no i don't think so. i think she went out by herself" Sam said, throwing a shirt on

"Why? Why would you think that she never does that" Dean said looking at Sam

"Cause i thought i heard someone earlier. I was like half awake and thought it was nothing. And also just because we don't see when she goes out, doesn't mean she doesn't" he said as they both got on some clothes and walked out the door. "My guess is, we find the closest party, we find her. She has always been the type anyway" he said on the way out

"She never learns does she? I'm going to walk straight in there and throw her over my shoulder and lift her out, i have told her she doesn't wanna screw with me" Dean said anger almost taking over him

______________________________________________

You and Jonas had been sitting there, talking for a long time now, almost every minute breaking out in laughter. Until you remembered, you had brothers who were probably waking up soon

"Oh gosh, i think i need to go now. Overprotective brothers you know" you said as you looked around in your jacket for a pen or pencil since you often had that. You took out the pen, grabbed his hand and wrote down your number

"Call me, will you please?" You asked looking at him with a hopeful face

And he looked back and smiled "gladly" he said, and then you started jogging out of the yard to get back to the motel

You walked peacefully, as you whistled to peace of mind, one of Deans classic rock songs, as someone scooped you of the ground and threw you over their shoulder.

The second you smelled the familiar scent and recognized his hair your fright quickly went over to irritation

"Let me down you stupid old.....Schoolbook!" Was the first thing that popped to your mind as you started squirming trying to get down on the ground, but he held you firmly, Sam held you firmly

"What kind of  insult is that?" Sam said, grabbing you tighter so you couldn't get loose, now walking towards a very pissed off looking Dean

"Because you are a stupid person filled with useless information!" You yelled as you hit his back with your fists "put me down NOW Sam!"

"Are you drunk?" He asked raising his eyebrows "You know how pissed of Dean is gonna be right?" He whispered as he put you down with Dean

"Dean she is drunk so it can be kinda difficult to talk to her" Sam said, as you started to  
Walk away from them, but Dean caught your wrist and made you look at him

"Damn it Y/N we have told you you are not allowed to drink!" Dean said, looking at you. Thought you didn't answer, you were like a stubborn six year old

Sam bent down and took your face in his hands, and you looked him in the eyes. They reminded him a bit of Jonas's eyes "hmmm he had wonderful eyes" you mumbled

"What?" Dean said, Sam didnt tell him, but he heard everything, a now confused look on his face as you continued to look into his eyes in awe

"Damn it! Lets just get her back to the motel and get her to bed then we can talk to her tomorrow" Dean said, and this time he picked you up

"WHAt is it with you two do you have a kink for lifting people or something! Let me down i'm too old for this!" You yelled. But on Dean, a vengeful smirk hit his lips as he knew he at least could do this to get back at you after doing what you did


	3. Babysitting

"WHAT?!" You yelled at your brothers who were standing in front of you with their arms crossed

 

"Yes Y/N. After that stunt you pulled a few weeks back you are NOT coming with us, and for us to be able to make sure you don't go anywhere you will need a babysitter" Dean said 

 

"Stop calling it babysitter" You said, clearly irritated. You knew they only used that word just to rub it in. "Look i'm sorry okay i shouldn't have done it" you added

 

"Damn right you shouldn't" Dean said angrily, before Sam slipped in a "what if you had gotten killed?" 

 

"Yes yes i said im sorry now can you stop acting up? Its a vamp nest, you need help. Come on. Pleasee?" You asked giving Dean and Sam your best puppy dog eyes, which were god since you had the same as Sam's

 

"That's not gonna get you out if it this time. You are not allowed to drink, we told you" Dean said "im waiting out. Sam finish your food, hurry up"  Dean said as he walked away++

 

"Damn it you Jerk Dean just-" 

 

"Language" was the last thing he said before he went out the door 

 

You sat down on the table with a sigh, as Sam walked into the kitchen to finish his food. You pinched your temple between your fingers, as Cas popped in

 

You jumped as you saw him "Damn it cassie don't do that" you said 

 

"Hello Y/N" He said "I am sorry if i scared you, it was not my intention. At least i do not believe that's what a babysitter is supposed to do"

 

Oh, yes almost forgot. You had a babysitter. "Do not use the word babysitter i swear the next person who does i will punch in the face" you growled with anger

 

"Where is Dean?" Cas askedn, tilting his head

 

"He went out to cool down. He is angry at me" you said before you blew a raspberry 

 

Sam came up to the table and sat down next to you and Cas, as you got a text. It was Jonas, of course. You read the text and your face softened 

 

" _Hey Y/N. Havent talked in a while now, 2 weeks since the party? hello. I was wondering, how are you? Those stubborn brothers a problem after the stunt you pulled?_

_-Jonas"_

 

You couldn't stop smiling, and when an older Winchester saw it, he smirked

 

"Whats up with you, smileyface? Who are you talking to?" Sam asked, and you looked up still that stupid smile on your face

 

"What? I dont know what you are talking about"  you said as you continued to smile

 

"Oh i think you do" Sam said as you put down your phone to listen to him

 

"You know a while back when you were drunk, you said something weird. You looked into my eyes and told me "his eyes were beautiful." Now that could have been meant for me, since you were drunk. But i am guessing it wasn't" Sam said, arching a brow

 

You blushed as he told you and immediately tried to hide it but Of course an annoying brother noticed

 

"Ha! So there was a guy. I knew it" Sam said, triumph in his voice

 

"Shut up you big bag of dicks" you said

"He is just a friend" you added

 

"Language Y/N" he said before looking at you grinning "a friend with really beautiful eyes" he laughed and you couldnt help but laugh as well

 

"You are a big dork" you said, that was what you always said to your brother. Often in the bunker you could hear faint 'bitch' 'jerk' and 'dork' around.

 

"Wait, she is romantically interested in someone? Who? I need to talk to him" Castiel said crossing his arms and you let out a sigh

 

"No Cassie you are not taking the role of overprotective DAD" You said 

 

"No okay maybe not him, but me and Dean will" Sam said as he got up with his plate in hand

 

"Nononono please dont tell Dean yet Sammy" you pleaded, giving him puppy eyes

 

"Those" Sam said before chugging the rest of his water "does not work on me, i made them and i teached you. But okay, my lips are sealed"

Sam said as he walked away with his plate 

 

"Thanks Samantha" you said

 

"No problem, Short stack" he said. You chuckled and answered the text

 

_"Yeah, got grounded. #worthit._

_Btw its nice to hear from you, im fine. What about you?_

_-Y/N"_

 

"Im off. See you later, and be nice to your babysitter" Sam said and you gave him a bitchface and said "you cock" under your breath

 

"Shush, language" Sam said and laughed as he walked out the door"So, as i do have qualifications inside being a babysitter- sorry ehm, guardian? I only have with babies, so tell me what do you tend to at your spare time?" Cas asked you abd leaned over to look you in the eyes. He had really beautiful eyes, they looked like someone- no no not now 

 

"Anything i can do right now? Nothing except for looking at your eyes" you said and he took up the staring contest, it was minutes, until a voice from behind you called out 

 

"What are you trying to do, burn each other up with glares?' You snapped your head around and grinned widely when you saw the familiar smirk  of the archangel

 

"Gabriel!" You said, got up from the chair to hug him, and he hugged you back as he said

"Hiya Winnie" 

 

Winnie was his nickname for you, as in Winchester. Also as little, you had loved Winnie the Pooh.

 

"What are you doing here?" You asked as you pulled away. Gabriel was your best friend, Cas on a good second and now both were here

 

"Just decided to pop in and say hi to my fav Winnie and lil bro" he said pointing at Castiel

"Where is Dean-o and Samsquanch?" He asked, flicking his fingers and a lollipop appeared 

 

"They are out hunting" you said with a sigh, and you saw the sucker. You gave Gabriel pleading eyes and he flicked his fingers again with a chuckle and handed you your favourite, blue raspberry

 

"Why aren't ya with them? Are you in trouble?" Gabriel arched a brow and gave you a smirk

 

"She pulled quite a stunt 2 weeks back and is grounded, i am her babysit-" Cas stopped himself but you turned around and glared at him

 

"Oh if looks could kill!" Gabriel laughed "but she is right Cas, its more like  pissed-off toddler -sitting" Gabriel mocked and you felt irritation rise before you shot back 

 

"Now that you are here, any possibility i will hear the walls banging tonight with the bottom- oh i mean you, pressed up against it hm?" You said with a grin

 

"You better watch your mouth or you will get more trouble" Gabriel smirked back at you, and his face lit up

 

Too late you understood what he was thinking

 

"No GaBRIEL LET ME DOWN! How is this even possible you are small" you said from atop of his shoulder

 

"Hellooo? Archangel!" He said before turning to Castiel "Cassie, you coming to watch some movies with us? The night is loooong" he said, shifting on the sucker in his mouth

 

"I would like that yes" Cas said as he got up from the chair and walked with you to your room to watch movies

 

You all three snuggled up on the couch, and because of the lovely archangel you had ice cream and popcorn and your personal favorite- jolly ranchers! 

 

Because you felt you had to, you chose the movie 'the sweetest thing' which made both you and Gabriel laugh as Cas stood there in confusion 

 

But after a while, you got bored as heck. There was no more fun movies made anymore, and Sam and Dean wasn't back yet

 

"Dude, i need to talk to you, privately" you whispered to Gabriel 

 

"What's the plan?" He whispered back, Cas staring at the screen like it was hypnosis 

 

"Ehm...ah...pretend like im sleeping, then come in and check on me after a few minutes, alrighty?"

 

"Alrighty" Gabriel smirked and you closed your eyes, mouth vide open

 

"Aw how cute, look Cas the little toddler is sleeping. We should get out of here" Gabriel said and you could almost not keep back the snarky reply 

 

"Oh. Okay, Gabriel i have to ask you something rather serious" Castiel said as he slowly took you legs of his tights and got up

 

"What is it, baby bro?" Gabriel asked, holding another sucker in his hand

 

"Do you want to play a cardgame with me?" He asked enthusiastically

 

"Yeah sure Cassie. Lets go now before we wake her up" Gabriel said and they both got out and you sat up and waited for him to come back, and not soon later he came in

 

"Took you long enough, im bored outta my mind!" You said throwing your hands up in the air throwing yourself on the bed "so i need you, to get me outta here without Castiel noticing. Can you do that?" You asked looking at Gabriel

 

"Im an archangel, a mighty angel made of god. I was one of the first ever things into existence, 

 I think i can handle that." Gabriel said, standing proud

 

" yeah? Well Then get me outta here before i die of boredom, i wanna kill some vamps" you said, this tapping your patience slowly empty 

 

"Yeah yeah; grab your stuff then" Gabriel said and he threw you the blade while you took some other things you might need.

 

"And Gabriel!"

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Pleaseee?"

 

Gabriel smirked and gave a light chuckle

"Can't deny my fav Winnie anything can i; just dont tell anyone, these have like tons of sugar" he said as he gave you another blue raspberry

 

You popped it in your mouth and Gabriel touched your shoulder. Suddenly you were in an empty abandoned factory.

 

"Good luck in there shorty pants, you know the line to mah angel radio if ya need me" Gabriel said 

 

"Me? Shorty pants? Yeah you are not that tall yourself bigboy" you said and he laughed and then, he was gone

 

You walked in the huge doors of the factory to  meet a whole bunch of beheaded vamps. As you walked further in you were attacked by three vampires, but weren't met by any more, hm maybe your brothers could handle this anyway

 

It didn't matter, you still got to slay some vampires so you were chill.

 

Well at least until something wrapped their hand around your mouth 

 

You instincts kicked in and you tried to stomp on his foot but he was trained for this. 

 

"Hush! Its just me Y/N" Came from Sam and he removed his hand from your mouth 

 

"Damn it are ya trying to give me a heart attack?" You said calming down

 

"Ah ah dont even try. You, now, explain yourself" 

 

"Well first mom and dad met and the-" you were interrupted by Sam

 

"No, what are you doing here? Dean will be pissed. How did you even get here? Was it Cas, wasn't he supposed to keep you at the bunker?"

 

"No it wasnt Cassie, Calm down big boy" you said 

 

"Then who wa-"

 

"But Gabriel on the other hand...." you said trying to keep the smirk of your face as he hesitated 

 

"Ga-Gabriel? The archangel? The archangel we haven't seen in almost a year?" Sam said as he froze and you chuckled

 

"Yes you know the archangel you are so deeply in love with" you said jokingly, and it was so quite in the factory you could almost hear his heartrate speed up 

 

"Hah, who is teasing who now eh?" You laughed

 

"Shut up" he said and couldn't help to hold back a smile. You were always happy when your brothers was smiling, it didn't happen often. 

 

As you walked towards where Dean would be, you saw that he had did most of the job, vampires dropped dead everywhere.

 

But there was still a few ones, jumping you by surprise, Sam almost got killed. But you Cut its head right of its body so blood splashed everywhere

 

"BIM BADA BOOM BOYA BABY! 1/0 to Y/N!"  You nearly yelled. 

 

The truth is, to be this vengeful and murdering, you were actually one of the most innocent and sweet person on this planet. But you had one hell of a temper, one wrong move and it could go bad

 

God help the person who tested your temper

 

Like when you were getting to know Gabriel. Still angry at him for killing Dean 1000 times over, he decided to upset you in the morning when you were already grumpy

 

Not a smart decision

 

You went down to the kitchen of the bunker to make cereal, and sat down on the table to eat and look angry, and that's when Gabriel decided to jump in and test your temper

 

"Naww what's the matter? 5 year old a bit grumpy?" Was the first thing he said when he saw your face and he chuckled. He hasn't seen that part of you yet

 

"Gabriel, i would really not do that if i were you" Sam said and Gabriel snorted

 

"What is she going to do? She is a small girl" Gabriel said and chuckled

 

"We are warning you Gabriel. Don't do i-" you cut Dean short as you grabbed the angel blade you had in your boots and pushed Gabriel to the wall and put it to his throat 

 

"NO Y/N Don't do it, count to ten and breathe"

Sam said trying to calm you down and you snapped

 

"Shut up SAM!" You yelled

 

"Now, i want you to listen very closely alright? I might look little and sweet but do not test me. I got this pushed to your throat now and im NOT afraid to slit your fucking throat." 

You said pointing the tip at him 

 

"So lesson of the fucking day, do not even fucking think of testing my fucking temper if im already angry. Got it Gabriel?" You said and removed yourself from him to finish your cereal, looking at your brothers settling down from the tense positions 

 

And Gabriel was still standing words up against the wall shocked before he laughed

 

"Holy dad she has a lot of pep! I like her already" he said and then poofed himself away

 

And surprisingly for you and everyone else, that comment made your day better

 

 

"Bim bada boom boya? Thats one i haven't  heard before" Sam said chuckling 

 

 You used sentences like that all the time, since you were pretty energetic. 

 

"Yup, that was new to me too" you said and shrugged  

 

He got up and you walked together to trynna find Dean, and when you found him he was unconscious and bound up

 

"Sam oh my god i found him come here help"  you said and ran over to get him out, when the vamps jumped you and nearly killed you but you got all of them

 

"Well now i better be off." You said and Sam snapped his head around fast and looked at you

 

"Nonnononono not here. Go around the corner or something. And don't tell hem i saw you" he said looking at you with his puppy eyes which were of course better then yours since he learnt you 

 

"Why what's the proble- ohhhhhhhh" you said as the realisation hit you and you grinned

 

"Sammy boy is nervous" you whispered and the grin was still on

 

"Shut up and go call him or i will wake up Dean, clear, Short stack?" He said and laughed and you shot him a bitchface 

 

"Fine, i will go and won't mention anything"  you said walking around the corner and called

 

"I'm praying to the mighty archangel Gabriel. Oh god i can't believe i just said that, but anyway. Come get me, fast! Dean and Sam is right around the corner" you said and waited a bit, then when he didn't come you walked back

 

"Yeah it doesn't seem like he is coming. Damn it he is putting me up with trouble" you said angrily. If Dean got to know you were here he would be pissed out of his own body

 

But then you heard a flutter of wings and saw Sam freeze up and his face terrified 

 

Gabriel

 

"You son of a bitch i almost got caught" you said and turned to face the archangel 

 

"Sorry, i had to finish my move alright. Me and Cas played idiot" he said and then walked around you to face Sam

 

"Hiya Sammy. This was actually gonna be a surprise but seems like ya got ya present a little early" he said 

 

"Please dont tell Dean-o over there anything about this when he wakes up. Now me and 

Y/N gotta go, but im sure it won't be a problem getting Dean to the car with those broad shoulders" he added and waggled his eyebrows and you just got to see Sam turn red before you were zapped away

 

"Wow that was close what if De-"Gabriel said but you grabbed his shoulders 

 

"Ya know if my brother is too busy being light headed to kill vamps so they get outta there then i will blame you" you said, and he set up a confused face

 

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

 

You let go of his shoulders and crossed your arms in a sigh. "Its supposed to tell you that my brother got the hots for you? That he fell harder for you then Lucifer did from heaven? God to be such a smart archangel you are pretty stupid" you said and pushed him away so you could go to wash up

 

Gabriel followed you "wait so that delicious piece of a moose man likes, me? Of all people he could choose?  Yeah no dont think so" 

 

"Yes he really does, why are you denying it? Its obvious and you are starting to sound like Sa-" yes, he had started to sound like Sam denying it when you say that that he likes Gabriel

 

"You like him too?" You said and pointed a finger 

 

"Can you calm down we wer-"

 

"I FUCKING SHIP IT" You yelled and he snapped you quite

 

"For the first, shut up. For the second, language" he said and then grabbed your shoulders

 

"You are 257% sure that he likes me? No trouble no anything?  Cause then i need a talk with him" he said deadly serious and snapped your voice back

 

You were actually kinda shocked and didn't answer right away. Gabriel was the most confident person you had ever seen, and here you see his soft part. One time you had seen that before and that was when all three of you almost died. You would have been dead if he hadn't gotten there the second, and as you remembered you were blacked out

 

"Yes" you said after a while "i am sure. To be honest you should have known. Like every time you talk to him he gets nervous as hell" 

 

"Well i didn't know he liked it up the ass before now!" Gabriel says

 

"Because he never have!" 

 

"Wait what? I am the first dude he have liked?" 

Gabriel asked

 

"Well no not exactly. It was one in 6th grade that he told me about, also some dude later on. Thaths the only ones i know of. But both of them went wrong, they were total douchebags" 

 

"But, unfortunately i walked in on him doing something i never should have seen and never want to see again. And ta-da thats how he came out about his bisexual ways, and about liking you. It was a reason he was doing it, cause someone got him...all hot and bothered" 

You said and Gabriel smirked

 

"Well now i got even more to talk about with him. The safety of bondage sure is one of them" 

 

"Ew gross no" you said and you both laughed until you heard them come in the door

 

"Oh god Gabriel. Take it easy in the beginning" you tried to say but Gabriel was already out the door 

 

"Hey sorry we are late. Those sons of bitc-" Dean was about to say before he saw Gabriel

 

"Are you serious? Again? Soon you have died and gotten back to life almost as much as Sam" 

 

"Wait what's up now? Why aren't you shocked? Angry? What the hell" you said and threw your hands up in the air

 

"I am getting used to it. Where is Cas?" He asked and Cas came out from the kitchen with coffee 

 

"Hello Dean, i made coffee" he said and took a slurp of the cup and Dean walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with Cas, which left you and the archangel both confused, until you heard the sound of the door and saw Sam trying to leave 

 

"Ah ah ah Sammy boy" Gabriel said and snapped his fingers so Sam was standing still

 

"What do you want Gabriel?" He said,  trying to squirm away

 

"We need to talk. Your feelings for little me is one of those things" he said with a smirk

 

You could almost hear Sams heartbeat speeding up, and you could see the tear in his eye when he speaked  

 

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to laugh and tease like you always do you perfect fucking bag of di-" Sam was interrupted with a kiss by Gabriel 

 

Gabriel broke the kiss and he looked into Sam's eyes shocked. Sam realised he looked like a lovestruck puppy and blushed, and Gabriel chuckled

 

"Oh im going to tease you, but not over this" Gabriel said and laughed over Sam's still open mouth and blown eyes 

 

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?" Gabriel asked as he picked Sam up bridal style like it was nothing and left

 

And with that you were left the only one without an angel, even thought Dean and Cas hadn't confessed yet. You stood there for a few seconds and then your phone plinged 

 

Talk about the devil- or angel. It was him 

 

' _Sorry that i haven't texted you. College life is hard. Now i know about your brothers but, care to meet up one day?_

_~Jonas'_

 

You smiled as you replied 

 

' _I would absolutely love that. I will tell you if we are anywhere in the neighbourhood. Good night, Jonas_

_-Y/N'_

 


	4. Normal days in the bunker

Sam slid on his socks trough the bunker, getting down to the place they used as livingroom, sipping a beer 

 

"Hey dude, I'm grabbing a shower alright?"Sam asked, a towel thrown over his shoulder and Dean shrugged before answering 

 

"Sure, just go talk to y/n first i think she was planning on taking a shower as well" Dean said and Sam ran up the stairs to try to find you

 

"Shortypants! hey y/n you in there buddy?" Sam asked and knocked before opening the door, finding you with headset on watching Gummi bears 

 

Sam chuckled but walked over and snapped your headset off you

 

"Hey! Stop give them back you giant" you said and grabbed them back 

 

"Gummi Bears huh? Wow haven't heard of that since you were a little kid" he chuckled again and you hit him jokingly in the stomach

 

"If you are gonna be a jerk again you walk outta here. What's up?" You asked, sitting up in the bed

 

"Nah, nothing special really. Just wondered if i could take a shower? Dean said you were planning on having one?" Sam said and you sighed

 

"Yeah i can take it tomorrow. I am a bit busy right now anyway so" you said and he arched a brow, an amused smile on his lips

 

"Watching gummi bears? Yeah okay" he said and you hit him with a pillow

 

"Ow" Sam laughed and you answered quickly

 

"Well deserved you dork" you smiled and he went to the bathroom with a wave. 

 

You went down to get breakfast to meet a Dean in a rather playful mood

 

You slipped down the hallway on your fuzzy socks singing eye of the tiger when he popped out of nowhere and scared the hell out of you

 

"Rising up, back on thHOLY SHITFUCK" you yelled as he jumped out in front of you

 

Dean stared at you for a second before falling together laughing as you glared angrily down at him 

 

"You are an asshole, you know that" you said and he laughed even harder as you walked down to the kitchen to find if there was anything to eat

 

**_D O N U T S_ **

 

You had spared away some donuts and now they finally came to use. You sat down on a chair and threw your legs on the table as you ate the donut, watching as Dean sat down on the opposite side of you with a beer

 

"Man you are easy to scare. I should do that more often" he said and you glared at him

 

"Wow Dean, you are more of a bitch then Sam. Really" you said and he just chuckled before taking a deep sip of his second beer that day

 

"Sooo, when were you gonna tell me and Sam exactly?" You tried and Dean put the bottle away from his lips

 

"What'cha mean?" He asked arching a brow

 

"Don't play dumb. You and Cas" you said and you could see Dean's eyes widen

 

"I dont know what you are talking about" he said and you rolled your eyes

 

"Cone on Dean-o. Its obvious. For the first, you two have been acting strange. Second, you look really happy, which i of course am really happy for. Third,  i can hear you guys" you said and Dean went red

 

"Fine! Fine god damn it aren't i allowed to be happy too huh? Jesus christ" he nearly whispered the last words

 

"Of course you are. I am really happy for you guys, really Dean. You got nooo idea how long i have waited for you guys to just get on with it. Pretty much the same with-" you stopped, knowing that Dean didn't know about Sam and Gabriel 

 

"With what? Y/n have you said A then you have to say B" he said and you sighed

 

"Okay fine but you have to take it calm okay? Sam is finally a bit happy as well and i WILL NOT let you ruin it for him, do you understand that Dean?" You asked and he nodded

 

"Sam and Gabriel are together. Got together the day he came back" you said before grabbing Dean's beer and took a sip, causing him to rip it out of your hand

 

"Hey hey hey! No damn drinking y/n! I have already seen you dead ass drunk. Capiche?" Dean said before basically just chugging the rest of it

 

"So Sam and Gabriel? Like together together? Wow" he said and you

 

"I know it might piss you off bu-" you were cut of by Dean

 

"Noooo not at all. I actually bet that it would happen. What is it you say? Something about a ship or something" your eyes lit up at that

 

"Shipping. Oh my god i ship them too. As for Cas and you" you said with a smirk and winked

 

"Don't you dare tell Sam about that yet, got it?" 

"Got it" you said "but then you wont tell Sammy i told you, alright? He will kill me" you said and Dean put out his fist

 

"Deal" he said and you took your fist to his

 

"Deal" 

 

You got up from the chair and started walking towards your room, coming up with a wonderful plan on the way and you stopped and looked down on Dean

 

"Ahh oh yesss, cas yes right there yeah cas take me hard and rough oh yeeees right there" you moaned dramatically in the middle of the stairs in a voice imitating Dean's and you saw his  face

 

"Fuck" you said and started running towards your room

 

"You are done for, shrimpy!"

 

You heard the comment on your height and stopped just to yell 

 

"STOP i'm not that short dammit!" You said as you got into your room, holding the door closed 

 

Dean came and tried to open it and despite your best efforts, Dean was still stronger then you and opened the door 

 

"Hah, got you now" he said before he close the door

 

"No Dean no don't please i hate it and you know it" you said backing up until you hit the wall behind you, making you jump

 

"Nope sis, too late." He said as he  grabbed you and put you down on the floor, straddling your waist as he attacked your sides making you scream out in laughter 

 

"NAHAGSHAHA NO DEAN SHAGAJAHAHAGAGAF STOP PLEASE" You said as he continued his assult 

 

"DEAN IM SOHAHRRY OKAY PLEAHAHAHAHA PLEASE" You said as Dean's hands wandered up to your neck, scratching lightly over the spot

 

"Say how much you love me and beg me to let you up. Come on" he said, ready to start at your hip 

 

"What? No" you said, taking a breath while he took a break

 

He wandered his fingers lightly over your hips making you squeal and try to wiggle away from this gruesome attack

 

"Okay! Okay. Please Dean let me up since you are such a-" 

 

"Yes? I'm listening" he said crossing his arms, looking down at you with that god damn smirk

 

"Such a jerk of a big brother damn it Dean let me up" you said and he looked out in the air, considering it 

 

"Fine. But then you will go with Sam to get groceries not me, alright? He just has to finish his shower" Dean said and you groaned

 

"Fineeee. Now remove your fingers from my hips. Right. Now" you said sending him a death glare and he grinned before spidering his hands shortly over your hips and you squeaked, pushing him off

 

"I hate you..."  you mumbled and he laughed

 

"Now a deal is a deal pipsqueak. Go get Sammy" he said and you sighed as you walked towards the bathroom

 

 

*Meanwhile, Sam all morning*

 

 

Sam was in the shower washing his hair with shampoo when his train of thought came into the line of Gabriel. He hasn't seen Gabriel in a while and was wondering if he was going to call the archangel but decided against it. He had to finish his shower now cause he was going to get groceries with Dean

 

He stepped out of the shower, hair dripping wet and he wrapped his towel around his hips after drying his hair up a bit

 

He was going to grab the hairdryer when he spotted it;

 

His ipod was laying in the drawer and Sam felt the urge to put on a song he hadn't been able to get out of his head for a week, but fought the urge 

 

He started drying his hair but kept looking over at the drawer, until he gave out and put the son on low; wannebe spice girls

 

Sam had loved that song since like forever. He think it was around his twenties, when he was in Stanford, some dudes he knew sometimes jammed along to it. God he had loved it

 

Sam dried his hair again, tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the rhythm. He almost didn't even notice when he started turning up and singing with to the lyrics 

 

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

 

Sam sang with full heart, dancing in the mirror, now done drying his hair good enough. He grabbed the toothbrush to brush his teeth, but ended up using it as a microphone

_Oh, what do you think about that_

 

_Now you know how I feel_

 

_Say, you can handle my love, are you for real_

 

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

 

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

 

Sam said, now throwing his whole body into dance with only a towel wrapped around his hips. 

 

And lucky-or maybe unlucky- this was when Gabriel chose to pop in to say hi to his moose boyfriend 

 

"Hey Samwhich i-" Gabriel said but quickly shit his mouth as he looked at the man who clearly hadn't  noticed him yet

 

 

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

 

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_

 

_You got G like MC who likes it on a_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_

_And as for me, ha you'll see_

 

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

 

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

 

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

 

Gabriel heard Sam sing along, dancing in the mirror with his toothbrush as a microphone and Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers, removing his clothes with a towel wrapped around him, also stopping the music and Sam confused, spins around as fast as light to see Gabriel, and he can see Sammy's cheeks light up in red

 

"Gabriel! H-hey i didn't expect you ehm what are you doing here?" Sam stutters and Gabriel chuckles 

 

"Spice girls huh Sammy? Wow...." Gabriel said and Sam looked down in shame

 

"I just have one thing to say" he said and snapped his fingers, two play microphones appearing  in his hands 

 

"Hells yeah! Ehy didnt ya invite me samshine?!" He said and turned on the music again

 

Sam looked up in confusion before he understood what was happening and grinned and started singing

 

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 

Then Gabriel

 

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 

Sam again

 

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 

_I wanna,  I wanna, I wanna,  I wanna,_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

 

 

*present* 

 

You walked closer and closer to the bathroom, hearing loud music from there; was it spice girls? What the hell was Sam doing

 

You saw the door had a little creak open and took a chance on looking in, the sight shocking you but putting a huge grin on your face as you fished up your phone and put on the camera

 

 

_If you want my future, forget my past_

 

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

 

_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

 

_Get your act together we could be just fine_

 

You saw Sam and Gabriel singing together, dancing around. You thought it was adorable, and you saw how happy Sam is. Then you yelled to Sam

 

"Hey big bro, this will be a good thing to put on a Christmas card" you grinned and he turns around fast and locked eyes with you and you put your phone back in your pocket; shit, second time you were gonna run for your life from one of your brothers

 

"Hiya raspberry. How are you doing? Did you like our show?" He smirked and you saw the look on Sam's face and you got up and started running 

 

Sam came after you shortly after and you both ran through the bunker, you trying to get away, Sam still in just a towel

 

When you were running down the stairs, trying to find Dean you heard a snap and you went still, Sam had his clothes on and everything was alright. You breathed out

 

Until you saw that Sam could move

 

"Gabriel! Not fair no freeze him too" you said and Gabriel snapped his fingers, filling your mouth with a pacifier

 

"Be quite! The mighty judge Gabriel is speaking!" He said as you spat out the pacifier

 

"Sam Winchester, sweetest of all the sweet, powerful hot bodied lawyer, is it a fact that y/n Winchester committed a crime and must pay with the punishment 20-16 

Gabriel asked and both you and Sam asked

 

"What is that?" You asked and Gabriel said

 

"Ticklepunishment. Now Winchester, your final answer?" Gabriel asked and nodded towards Sam

 

"Yes, my honour. Yes she does" Sam answers and it takes a Seconds  to realize before you shout out  

 

"OBJECTION" you yell and Gabriel turns to you

 

"Yes, Winnie you may speak" 

 

"Well it was too cute NOT to film. Plus, come on Sam Dean has already attacked me today" you said and stared at him with puppy eyes

 

Sam stared at you, it seemed like he was giving in for a second until he grinned

 

"OBJECTION! How cute it is gives her no right to sneak around. However, she may keep the video, but the punishment stands" Sam says. God damn him and his law things

 

"Then i do believe the case is closed. Sam may i help you?" Gabriel asks politely and Sam answers just as politely 

 

"Well you certainly are welcome to join me, yes" he grinned, before throwing you over his shoulder

 

"You know the shoulder thing is getting old one day i will be to big im not a toddler let me down" you said and Sam chuckled

 

"You to big? For me? Wow call me when that happens and i wouldnt believe you" Sam said and you snapped your head towards Gabe when he laughed

 

"And coming to you, Gabriel, damn you. I hate you both" you whined and both laughed

 

"I love you too lil sis. Now since i am such an awesome brother, and since i am going to get food with Dean, i will let you go. But i swear if you show it to aNYONE..!" He said and you nodded

 

"Yeah yeah i get it. Also its me who is going with you. Dean forced me. Now Can you let me down dammit?" You asked and Sam let you slip down

 

"Now, go get some clothes. You are not going to the store in a PJ" Sam said and raised his eyebrows in amusement 

 

"Pfffffff i dont wwwwaaaant toooo" you whined, dragging yourself back up as Gabriel and Sam sat down at the table and started talking about something

 

When you got to your room you first thought that if you were going out, you were going full extra mode

 

You put on make up and a bomb ass black Smokey eyeshadow with black, sharp eyeliner

 

You opened your closet and almost immediately decided what to wear. If you were going to dress to go out, you were going to drag it aaaalll the way out.

 

You found a short black crop top, fishnets  and took the crop top on and then the fishnet, not knowing what pants to wear

 

Then you saw the bootyshorts marked 'HOT SHOT' In hot pink on the back and took them on over the fishnets

 

You looked around for jewellery and found a skull bracelet and a matching necklace and was about to go out but as you left you remembered;

 

Long time ago you had bought a black choker with a heart binding the leather together. Your brothers had never seen it. you put it on and walked down

 

"Yo, I'm ready" you said and Sam nodded and took a glance at you before he looked at Gabriel again before snapping his head back to you again and you grinned, looking at the two looking shocked at you

 

"Well, whatcha think?" You asked as you walked down the stairs

 

"I think, what the hell and i also think you are going back to change. Now" Sam said and pointed back towards your room but you shook your head

 

"And i think I'm not. Are we gonna leave or what?" You asked when you were down, crossing your arms over the extremely short crop top

 

"No. Not before you change, you are wearing bootyshorts and a crop top so short i would have mistaken it for a sports bra if it was a bit more covering" he said eyeing you up and down, looking at your high heels with a thread wrapped all the way up to your knees 

 

"Y/n, for the first, its October" he said and you rolled your eyes

 

"Yeah i know that. This is actually my costume. Now lets go" you said, but Sam leaned over and whispered something into Gabriel's ear and he snapped his fingers

 

"Sorry raspberry, he is the boss" he said and you looked at your onesie. It was a carebear. Love-a-lot bear, and yes you knew the names of all the carebears

 

"What the hell I'm not wearing this its a carebear for gods sake" you said and Sam only grinned

 

"Well what's so dangerous huh? I bet you can't even name it" he said and you immediately said the name without thinking 

 

"Love-a-lot. You see th-" you shut up as you realized and sighed

 

"Exactly. Consider this what you get for filming" he said and grabbed the keys "when its warm outside and both me and Dean is coming with you to kick anyone who looks at you asses, you can wear those clothes but not now. Its freezing out" Sam says

"Fine. Couldnt you at least had gotten me cheer bear? Seriously Sam" you said as you walked towards the exit  
  
"Woah. All this time i have known you and you haven't told me this? Maybe you really are a toddler" he laughed and you actually got a little sad at that  
  
Until he, on their way out he leaned in and said:  
  
"My favourite is funshine" and gave you a wink, and you smiled, a big smile.  
  
You all three bounced in the car and drove away

 


	5. Tattoo trouble

You and the boys were rocking a case in Louisville Kentucky. A wendigo was runnin lose and as any other normal day ya know just a bit of disappearing and almost becoming food for a monster  and then getting shot in the shoulder by your brother. you know nothing unusual 

 

Or then again something unusual- or not really- did in fact happen. You got i a whole lot of fucking trouble, and why is what this is going to be about 

 

 

 

You came home beaten and bloody after the wendigo got you, trying to convince your overly protective brothers that you were fine

 

"Jesus christ De i am okay stop bitching around its just a few bruises i will be fine" you said, blood the major taste in your mouth else with dirt. You ran into the bathroom when you started coughing and choking and the sink filled with blood  

 

"Yeah wow y/n looks like you are fine" Sam said and cones over to you with a cloth "let me see" he says and you look up at him with a deathly glare witch does nothing else then make him rise his eyebrow. You sighed, but took off your shirt, left in only a sportsbra to reveal your beaten up body 

 

Sam looks at the bullet wound and takes you to the bed where Dean is ready 

 

"Well fuck this is gonna hurt" you said and sat down 

 

Sam digged out the bullet and fixed the wound up, starting to fix other hurt places on you when you got up and went back to the bathroom

 

"You too should look at yourselves you are pretty exhausted too, aint i right?" You said and stared at your brothers

 

"Yeah but y/n none of us got fucking taken and shot in the shoulder" Dean says before he throws you a coke which you catch, and you roll your eyes

 

"Im fine De, really. But yo, do me a favour and don't shoot when you can't see anything, righty?" You say with a smile before you close the door to attend to your own business 

 

You woke up the next morning not remembering going to bed or anything at all, and then you remembered the case and fell back into the bed when a cheerful chuckle called from your left and you grabbed for the gun when you saw Gabriel

 

"Calm down raspberry its just me" he said hands thrown in the air and you fell back your head hitting the pillow with a groan

 

"Whre is Dean nd Sam?" You asked half asleep

 

"Aw arent you adorable" Gabriel teased and you  proceeded to throw a pillow at him

 

"Ow" he laughed throwing the pillow back "they went out for i dont know what but they asked me to look after ya since you were pretty banged up. I can heal ya you know" Gabriel said questionably

 

"Nah i like the bruises. And the cuts. They are pretty fucking badass" you breathed out in a sleepy moan, hiding your face under the sheets

 

"Well is that so? Woah i know of a few things you would have liked" he says throwing himself down onto Sam's bed 

 

"Yo, wanna go do something? Its a mall close by here." Gabriel said, shooting up from the bed and looking at you with an arched brow

 

"Noohohoh not now Gaby im-" you yawned "-tired" you said "but fine, give me half an hour and then imma start getting ready." You said before you snuggled up to the warm cozy lanket

 

"Fineeee ugh" he said and laid down again with a sigh. He laid there for a few minutes before he turned to look straight into your puppy eyes

 

"Oh no not those fucking Sam. damn it what do you want?" He groaned and you grinned like it would just magically enlighten Gabriel

 

which it in fact did

 

He chuckled and snapped his fingers "what? Not too early for sugar?" He said and handed you the candy 

 

"Never" you mumbled as you put the candy in your mouth

 

You were almost asleep when a ticklish sensation on your side made you jump and curl up to a ball under the sheets with a whine 

 

"Fuck you Gabriel" you said as you heard him laughing his head off 

 

"You know i have never gotten to see how ticklish you are, thought Sam have told me how many times they have done that to you whenever you were not acting right or just for fun" he says and chuckles before pulling the blankets off you 

 

"Yeah i know they are both a couple of  douchebags" you say and yawn, sitting up in the bed to stretch out  

"Hurry up we are going to the mall remember?" 

He said jumping in Sam's bed 

 

"Why are we going to the mall i mean you are an archangel, just poof it here or some shit" 

 

"Nah, mall is better i really just wanna walk around and stuff like that. Also-ugh i dont know okay dammit just get up" He said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly you were fully clothed

 

"Dude no i wasn't gonna wear that. I was gonna wear the outfit that Sam didn't let me use when we went to the store, remember?"

 

Gabriel looked at you with arched eyebrows for a moment before he gave up and sighed "fine but only because I'm coming with you to blow up anyone who looks at you" he says and snaps his fingers again, clothes changed in a second

 

You chuckled and looked up at Gabriel

"Its kinda weird that i don't find that creepy" you  say and Gabriel laughs

 

"I actually kinda agree" he says, taking your shoulder before he snapped you to the mall

 

You appeared at the mall and started looking around. You have never been at this part of the place before so it took a while to take it all in before you finally picked a store 

 

"Okay cupcake you stay here, don't go anywhere. If someone looks at you the wrong way i will come straight out here and poof their ass to another fricking dimension" he says as he ran into the store to get you and him a bjrn each and an ice cream.

 

You stood there for a while before a group of boys walked your way with a sign that you didn't get to read before they walked up to you

 

"Hey would y- woah, you are hot" one of the guys said. He looked a little stoned or maybe drunk and you couldn't help but smile

 

"Sorry about my friend here he has a thing going on" he whispers the last words and you chuckle "but he is right" he added

 

"Okay I'm sorry not the point ehm our buddy is a tattoo artist- or newly became one, and we are trying to help him out a bit. Would you like a tattoo or?" He asked, a flash of hope in his eyes.

 

You thought of it. Would it be so bad with a tattoo? You already had the anti possession one so why not? It would be cool! But on the other hand, your brothers might not be very happy

 

"Okay sure, why not" you shrug and look behind you to make sure that Gabriel wasnt following you. They both grin widely before  they turned and started walking and you quickly followed them to the shop

 

You get to a little corner of the mall, a cute little shop filled with tattoo equipment and magazines with tattoos you could choose

 

When you walked in the man sitting there jumped a bit before fixing his eyes on you,  and eyed you up and down. You looked at him and came to a conclusion.

 

 He was adorable. Extremely green, bright eyes shining looking straight into yours. Shaggy blonde hair and the smile. He was pretty tall, and muscular but not exactly ripped. You took in all his features, especially the dimples

 

"Hello there, who might you be?" He asked and smiled, voice soft and calm 

 

You stood there for a second just looking at his smile before it sparked in your mind that he probably wanted an answer

 

"Oh yes hi im y/n. Your buds here said you needed customers and i need a tattoo that i can hide from my brothers so here i am" you laughed and he laughed with you

 

"Well that i can help you with, especially someone like you" he says before he gets up from his chair and reached out his hand which you took firmly

 

"I'm Jake, and this here is Liam and Peter, hope they didn't cause you any trouble" he said and shifted his eyes between the two guys behind you, before letting your hand go

 

"Hey what do you mean by that" Peter, the drunk one said with a grin before both him and Liam walked in the shop with you, and Jake guided you to a chair

 

"So what can we get the young lady, and how old are you?" He asked as he slipped on his gloves and sat down on a chair next to you

 

"Uhm im 18" you lied hoping it would work but of course, he noticed

 

"Its no reason to lie its okay. I got my first one at 16 so its fine really, i know I'm not supposed to do it but i see no problem with it its not like its less dangerous" he says and you let out a breath You didn't know you were holding.

 

"Yeah exactly. Its just a stupid rule. Fuck it up Jake" Liam and Peter says, voices almost melted together 

 

"Ehm is that normal?" You asked and referred to the two guys who were now fistbumping  

 

Jake lets out a laugh and looks over at them

"Yeah shockingly it is. They are extremely close its almost like they are just experiments coming from the same tank" he jokes and you both laugh which draws their attention

 

"Hey y'all laughing at us? Imma fuck ya up" Peter says, putting his fists up in the air jokingly. But the thing he said gave you a good idea

 

"I know what i want!" You said, jumping up from the chair making everyone jump "thank you Pete" you said and then asked for some paper and a pen

 

"Your welcome!...i think?" Peter said looking questionably at you

 

"You gave me an idea, of course only if you let me use it" you said as you finished the design and showed it to all of them 

 

In big, messy letters it read 'fuck me up mothafucka' all in capital letters and Peters eyes widened 

 

"You wanna write that in a tattoo on you? Oh my god that's so sweet" he said in the cutest voice ever and you chuckled

 

"Yes. Ya think you can take the challenge, Jake?" You challenged and his eyes lit up in challenge

 

"Hell yes i can. Where do you want it?" He asked and you thought about it for a second not coming up with anywhere

 

"I don't know. It has to be somewhere my brothers won't see it if i get this" you said pointing at the design "they are gonna be pissed" you said and Jake laughed

 

"What about the stomach? As long as you don't wear crop tops like this they won't be seeing it. At least not before in a while" he suggested and you shrugged

 

"Yes okay. I'm ready"

 

"Imma warn you first, just so you know. The stomach is one of the most painful places to get a tattoo. Are you sure you can do it?" He asked and you snorted

 

"I swear, i have been trough worse. Just start i would rather not Gabe find me in the middle of this" you said and he nodded, getting the machine and the ink, starting it up and starting on the tattoo

 

The pain was stronger that you had thought but it wasn't so bad you couldn't handle it, you had a scarf to bite on which you got from Jake. Anyway, it was worth it

 

"Just try to breath deeply now, I'm hitting a sensitive spot" he said and you tried to take a few breaths and you growled into the scarf as he hit it

 

"Okay its okay almost done now" he reassured, pressing on your chest for you to lay down again

 

It went on for a few more minutes before he stopped and wiped over it a few times

 

"Aaaanddd we are done" he said and let you see. It was awesome and you had a fucking tattoo

 

You grinned widely and couldn't stop, and Jake chuckled at your reaction 

 

"And since i like you really much you are pretty dope, its on the house. I'm gonna get closed anyway. Here, you have to put this cream on one a week, okay?" He said and handed you a tube

 

You thought about what he said, that he was gonna get closed up if he didn't get more customers

 

"Ah ah ah no way. This is perfect and im not letting your shop get closed. Gimme my phone in my purse" you said and gestured to Liam to get it

 

He gave you the phone and called up Garth

 

"Hey, Garth! How are you?" You asked over the phone when Garth answered

 

'Well well isnt it the little winchester. Nothin much really, just hanging out looking for a case. What about you?' He asked 

 

'Okay so don't tell Dean and Sam but i kind of got a tattoo and i need you to do me a favour. He is gonna get closed up and he is actually really good, can you call up some hunters and tell them to come here? Pleaseee?' You said and he chuckled

 

'Sure can y/n. What's the place that this tattoo studio is?' He asked and you covered the phone

 

"Uhm where are we exactly ?" You asked and Jake gave you a weird look, but answered

 

" Mall St. Matthews. Louisville" he said and you quickly repeated 

 

' Mall St. Matthews in Louisville. Can you give that out ?' You asked hopefully

 

'Yep got it. Imma call up some, ask them to spread the word' he said and you both said bye and hung up

"He is gonna call up some of his people, ask them to spread the word. Oh! Also here" you said and you gave him the money for the tattoo (and just maybbbeee some extra)

 

"Are you serious? I might be able to keep my studio! Hell yes!" He yelled and all three of you celebrated with coke (the soda okay) and a little food after the tiring thing

 

"So yo, do you like it" Peter asked and you grinned, still a bit of pizza in your mouth

 

"I love it so much! Thank you Jake!" You said and hugged him

 

"You are very welcome. I hope we are gonna see you again here often now that we know each other" he smiled while yours faded

 

"Oh no i almost forgot. Me and my brothers travel a lot, so it might be that I'm not seeing you for a while" you said with a sad smile

 

"Oh. Okay. Well i guess we just gotta wait. You better visit us thought!" Jake said

 

"Yeah if not we will just kidnap you" Liam says and Peter nods

 

You smile fully again "yes of course i will. Now that we are friends we can do uh.. friend stuff and uh.... stuff" you said and everyone looked at you for a while before they burst out in laughter 

 

You sat there talking for a while until, of course, Gabriel had to come

 

You heard the flutter of wings and immediately got up as you saw him

 

"There you are kiddo. I have been looking everywhere for you. Don't ever just disappear on my ass aga - is that a tattoo?" He asked as he looked at your stomach and you looked down before covering it with your hand

 

"Gabriel pleaaaaseee dont tell Sam and Dean. Pleasee" you asked, doing the best puppy eyes ever. Damn them to hell

 

"Y/n Winchester yo- ugh damn you and your eyes damn them to hell fine i won't, but you better cover it up good" he said and puts his fingers to his temple before looking down at the tattoo again

 

"What the hell does it say? Are you serious? Wow" he said and laughed, first now properly noticing the three boys in the room

 

"Hello y'all. I'm Gabriel, nice to meetcha" he says, but everyone is still staring at him

 

"Ehhm hey i suppose you are Gabe. Y/n told us she wouldn't want you to find her in the middle of the tattoo" Jake said and Gabriel nodded

 

"Yep, sounds like me. Now if you don't mind, i have to get Winnie back before her brothers is back. Bye" Gabriel said before throwing you over his shoulder 

 

"GabrieL WHAt the fuck let me down now you jerk!!" You yelled "at least let me say bye

 

"Fine, hurry up"

 

"Ehhmm bye guys. Oh wow this is embarrassing. I will come find you if i come back here any time soon, if you still want to you know...." you said and you looked at Jake who....

 

Smiled??

 

You smiled back and waved, and the last thing you saw before you left the shop was Jake pointing at his own pocket. You used a few minutes wondering about that as Gabriel zapped you both to the motel

 

"You are an idiot" you said and Gabriel grinned

 

"Well deserved. You got a god damned tattoo, right? Now let me see" he said sitting down on his knees to look at the work

 

"This is actually pretty good work. Also proud of your choice, was it your idea?" He asked, getting up again

 

"Yes in fact it was" you said proudly and Gabriel laid down on one of the beds. You both were in silence a few minutes until the door opened and Sam and Dean entered 

 

"Hey we are back" Sam said as he nearly fell on top of Gabriel to kiss him 

 

"Hey y/n, whatcha want for dinner? There is a diner right ar- is that a fucking tattoo?!" Dean said as he looked at your stomach 

 

You suddenly remembered it and covered it with your hands "shit you weren't supposed to see it. Dean i can explain" you said 

 

"What does it say?" Dean asked and glared you down to the ground 

 

You pulled up the shirt a bit so he could read and he groaned loudly before walking to the bathroom

 

"Im taking a god damn shower. Why would you get a tattoo like that" he asked and ruffled his hair before closing the door

 

"Y/n" Sam said and looked at you

 

"What? I'm 16, its a cool tattoo come on" you said and Sam sighed 

 

When Dean got out of the shower the first thing he said was

 

"You are not showing that to anyone cause most guys likes tattoos so no

 showing it to anyone, but else then that, fine you are allowed to keep it" he said and your face lit up and you jumped at him to hug him and he had to catch you as you locked your legs around him and he laughed

 

"This reminds me of when you were little. Oh wait, you still are" Sam laughs and you slipped  down and went over to him. He backed away ready for any kind of attack but you hugged him tightly 

 

"Warning i might change fuck me up mothafucka into fuck me up daddy" you said before running out of the motel room sitting behind the door as your brothers came out after you


	6. The nightmare inside my head

You woke up in the large bed, dizzy and in pain,  cold and sweaty. Oh yes, of course, the case. That son of a bitch had shot you in the leg. But it was something, else, you didnt understand but just nothing felt right, and you felt scared and sad and on the edge of crying. You felt like just laying down and sleep for a hundred days, and thats all you really wanted.

"Y/N! Come down and eat breakfast" you heard Sam yell, and you could smell bacon

You dragged yourself out if bed and into a huge sweater, some places covered in spots of blood, and walked down to Dean and Sam

"Goodmorning sunshine, want some eggs and bacon?" Dean asked, and you just nodded your head and sat down in silence

"Is it something wrong?" Sam asked, concerned. But you could almost not hear anything, the thoughts racing around in your head like a storm that would never still, the screams that would never be heard. You stayed quite as the tears started forming in your eyes

"Y/N! Whats wrong?" Dean said and he grabbed your face to force you out of it and you looked at him as a tear fell

"Wh-why are you crying?" Dean asked

"Im fine" you said as you got up and ran up the stairs to your room. You didnt understand what was wrong with you, why you had to be here. You screw up things for your brothers and you just fucked up everything for everyone. Dean and Sam would have been so much better if they just had never found you, and you knew it.

A gentle knock on the door disturbed your thoughts

"Y/N? Are you alright ? You can talk to me" Sam said, and you wiped away the tears and put a smile on your face, and then you opened the door

"Yeah Sam, im totally fine, the leg just hurts you know" you said. Sam kept eye contact for a while, like he was trying to look for what it really was. He pulled you in for a hug, a tight, loving hug

"Me and Dean will always be here. Always" he said, and let go. You saw him walk down the stairs, away. And now, there was nothing more to keep the thoughts away, the insecurities.

You laid down in your bed, tears dripping as you silently blacked out, sleep washing over you

-

You woke up on a field, a black field. It was all burnt, and everything was covered in smoke. You breathed in and choked, the air wasnt even breathable. You covered your mout and nose with your hands, only to find them dripping with blood. You quickly took the hands away, and looked at them. You got up and started walking

Now that you looked closer, there was blood everywhere. Knives, blades everything was covered. Including you

As you walked you shimted bodies laying before you, and as you got closer, you started running at the sight of who it was

Dean and Sam

You fell to your knees and hugged Dean close to you.

"N-no this cant be, you cant be i - i just, you are the only ones who ever cared for me. Who ever loved me no you cant be you cant this cant be happening. Please, Dean wake up. Please" you pleaded with a broken voice, crying, screaming

"You really think they ever cared about you, ever loved you? Wow you are more pathetic then i thought" said a voice, Gabriels voice

"Neither did i, no one of us did. Have you ever met yourself? You are just a pathetic little girl that cant do anything else then make everything harder for everyone, fuck up everyones life, why would we ever care about you?"

You looked up at Gabriel with tears rolling down your cheeks, your eyes red from everything

"No, Ga-Gabriel please dont say that please im sorry i love you just please dont say that you cant mean it" you cried. Couldnt stop

"Oh yes i do in fact mean it darling, you are a big fuck up, you see not even your parents wanted you, why would Dean and Sam, or me and Castiel?" He said, angel blade in his hand

"Its true, ever from the second i met you i wanted to drown you in your blood. Make you suffer" Castiel came from behind Gabriel

"No, no, no. YOU ARE LYING! You dont mean it. Please, dont mean it. Please!" You scream

And then you wake up, covered in cold sweat, pillow wet with tears, and Dean knocking violently at the door

"Y/N Are you okay!?"

 

"Whats going on!?" He yelled again

"Im fine!" You screamed at him, and then the knocking stopped

"Y/N what is going on with you?

"Im okay Dean just- just go away!" You yelled and then, silence. it took a few seconds until you heard him walk away, and you got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, taking the pills and the knife with you. You couldnt, didnt want to anymore. You ruined everyones life, now it was time you ruined your own

You fell againts the shower, crying, choking on your own spit. You had problems breathing

You swallowed down all of them, one by one, until they were all gone. It hurt, hurt so much and you laid down, ready for your faith

-

You were back. Right beside Dean and Sam's bodies, but Castiel and Gabriels as well

"NO! Who did this!?" You screamed and looked around

"You. You did this. One day, you will get them killed, all because of you. You, your death, its a sacrifice. Now you cant fuck them up anymore. You are no longer just a fucking burden" the voice was no longer Cas or Gabriel. It was yourself

-

"Sam, we have to go up there im serious its something wrong with her" Dean says as he comes down to Sam

"What is it? What did she do?" Sam asked

"She is screaming and crying in her sleep, amd theb she just says that she is fine. No explaination no nothing" he says, clearly irritated

"Okay, maybe it will help if we both go up there" Sam said, putting his book away

They found your bedroom, door wide open and empety

"Where the hell us she? Y/N!" Dean yelled, searching all the rooms until he found you laying on the bathroom floor, choking on your own vomit, a empety pill box laying beside you

"SAM FOR FUCK SAKE SAM" Dean yelled and ran over to you to get you into a stable position

"Castiel, please come here Y/N is dying please hurry" he prayed and Castiel showed beside him in a matter of seconds

"Dean what happened who did this to her?!" Castiel said

"She. She did it herself" he said, and he was crying

Castiel placed his fingers on your forehead and you woke up, inhaling deeply before looking around you

"No. NO WHAT DID YOU DO NO WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" You yelled, and you were kicking and screaming as Dean and Sam held you there, still. Holding gently around you

"NO STOP LET ME GO LET ME GO SAM" You screamed

"Shhh, shhhh you are okay. We are here, we will always be" Sam said and Castiel got you to fall asleep

 

"Fuck. Just fuck" Dean whispered as he still held around you peacefully

-

You woke up in your bed, cleac new sheets and fresh air inside. It felt like it had been years since you had breathed properly, and you were finally calm

Sam opened the door and came in

"Hi, uh we washed your hair while you were out so it wouldnt mess up the sheets, you know?" He said and he sat down on your bed

"So uhh are you ok-"

"Im sorry. Im so sorry for being here, being in your life. I fuck everything up and ruin everything for you, why- why did ypu save me? I just dont understand it. You should hate me" you said and you started crying, Dean, who had been standing outside the room came in and sat down besides you

"What of course we dont hate you. You are family, we love you. We care about you and we always have" Sam said

"We need you here, i cant picture my life without having you in it. We both care about you, so dont you ever try that ever again" Dean said, putting his hand on your shoulder

"I love you too, i just, i fuck up everything and one day you might die because of me and i will have no one because i screwed up" you said

"Hey, we are all together about this. All of us, we care for you and we have since the day we met you and you will always be family" Sam said, and you hugged him

You could hear Dean sigh and then lean in to give you a hug, and you whispered under your breath

'"Thank you. Thank you so much for being here with me"


	7. Prank wars

"Sammy where the fuck is my cd's and why the fuck is my box filled with god damn Taylor Swift!" Dean yelled trough the bunker as he ran down the stairs  
  
"Ay Dean you dont get to whine! You put god damn pink in my shampoo" Sam said, hair still glittery and pastel pink  
  
"Yes because you and Gabriel put confetti in my air conditioner you douchebags!"  
  
Sam smirked before he continued "and anyway, its not like you DONT like Taylor" he laughed and Dean walked away  
  
"Dean fuck no you are NOT GOING TO MY ROOM DEAN" Sam said as he ran after him  
  
And Gabriel came out of his room and yelled "who the mother fuck filled the bed with white melted chocolate ? Who would waste such deliciuos thing!" As he walked to the bathroom with a towel thrown over his shoulder  
  
You could almost not stop yourself from dying of laughter. In fact, you couldnt and you fell to the floor of your room with tears in your eyes you were laughing so hard  
  
  
Nothing, absolutely nothing was more hilarious then two easily tricked brothers and an archangel who wasn't allowed to use his powers. It was hilarious  
  
After Gabriel had been doing enough with his powers, and Sam and Dean got tired of it, they put him on a power rest. A golden opportunity  
  
Now you had been going around for two days, pranking them all and making them blame each other. Of course, nothing serious. Just harmless pranks, and no one suspected you.  
  
It sll started two days ago, when you first put porn on the loudest on Sam's pc, a surprise for when he wakes up  
  
For Dean you just simply painted on of his guns pink with nail polish. Gabriel just kinda got mixed in when he came to visit  
  
You were ditting peacefully, eating a cheese sandwhich and drinkin chocolate milk  
  
"Gabriel you fucking idiot! Dont get me wrong i love you but i will shoot you if you dont stop filling my underwear drawer with fucking silk panties" Sam said as Gabriel walked into his room, or their room. He smirked when he saw that Sam had thrown them all on the floor  
  
"What? You just like the one's you have from before?" he chuckled and Sam went red  
  
"Shut up Dean is here!" He hissed at Gabriel  
  
"Well its your fault! You made me chug vinegar making me think it was coke" Gabriel said and pouted  
  
"Hey shut it! Thats because you threw ice water at me when i was sleeping!" Sam said  
  
"Hay i said that wasnt me !" Gabriel answered  
  
Oh it was so funny how no one suspected you, cause you said that you saw them do it and oh you were gonna love this. You just hoped it wouldnt be traced back, cause then they were gonna fuck you up badly. Then you had an archangel, and two revengeous brothers on you  
  
Then Dean came running in  
"OKAY who the fuck was it that covered my fucking baby in sticky notes??! I used like half an hour getting rid of them all!" He said and stomped over to Sam and Gabriel's room  
  
"Dean stop no no nO I T WASNT ME" You can hear Sam say before- oh yes, the delicious sound of forced laughter as Dean tickles the crap out of him  
  
As this happened you ran into Deans room and took all the whiskey he h5ad in there, and placed them in Gabrielsh room. It was just barely that you reached it before Dean was done and came down the hallway  
  
"Hi shorty. You alright? You know a couple of weeks ag-" he didnt get to finish his sentence  
  
"Yes Dean, im fine. I swear" you said and he gave you a hug before walking to his room  
  
"I need a drink" he mumbled as he entered his room. You heard the door to the closet open before it was dlammed shut  
  
"Gabriel did you takemy fucking whiskey aGAIN" He said as he barged into Gabriel room "you son of a bitch, expcet payback for that one. Just be happy you didnt throw it out" he said and closed the door to his room  
  
"Now, its time to tend to a certain archangel. What do i do? OH NO POWERS YES. Its so fucking great i just ahh" you said as you ran up and asked Gabriel to zap you to the mall. You had to get something for the most epic thing ever  
  
Viagra  
  
  
-  
  
  
When you got back home again you heard Dean, annoyed.  
  
"Sam, you have to was my fucking car right now i swear to god" Dean says  
  
"What? now its as colorful as you are with your pranks. You fucking shut me out of the bathroom you douche i nearly pissed myself"  
  
"That was because you took my cd's!"  
  
"Because you and Gabriel colored my hair pink!" Sam yelled  
  
"Hey dont you dare Sam i told you i didnt do it. Also you deserved it, who puts toothpase inside a soap bottle?" Gabriel says  
  
You started laughing. Hard. Really, really hard. You couldn't stop it just it was so fucking hilarious. You didnt even realize they all had stopped talking and was now looking at you  
  
"Wow its that funny huh? What about you coming down here, i wanna talk to you" Dean says and he grins  
  
You choke on the laughter coming out of you and stopped. Then ran into your room  
  
"Thought so. She hates being tickled more then anything" Dean said and turned  
  
"Now sammy, was my fucking car" Dean said and Sam snorted  
  
"Not gonna happen" he said and walked up to his room  
  
When everything was safe and sound again, you ran down into the kitchen and got some beer, strawberry soda and a bowl. You had to make punch. As you finished it you put some doses viagra in it and thwn wrote a sign  
  
'Gabriel's! Dont touch it and dont do anything to it' you wrote and put it with the bowl. You scooped some into a cup and ran up and put it in Gabriels room, who was with Sam. Obviously. Now you just had to wait  
  
Sam was the first who took the bait. He saw it as he was getting some food, and Gabriel had went into his own room  
  
Sam took a glass of it and drank it  
  
"Hmm, not bad. Good job Gabe" he said to himself before he made a sandwich and then walked back to his room  
  
Meanwhile Gabriel tried to remember wheter he did or did not place a cup of strawberry punch on his nightstand, and in the end decided to drink it anyway  
  
Dean was the last one. He walked past it on the way to the fridge to get a beer, when he turned and grinned. He took a cup of it, drank it and then took another cup. Perfect  
  
And then, as you had expected, he put salt in it and stirred  
  
He first noticed when he was walking with his beer down the hall when he noticed  
  
"What the fuck? Oh hell no who the fuck spikes drinks with viagra are you kidding me" he yelled and Sam came out of his room, erection straining against his jeans  
  
"Gabriel im going to fucking kill you" he said and slammed the door shut. He was on his way to open Gabriels door when he came out himself  
  
"Really guys ? Putting a glass of punch with viagra in my room are you serious?"  
  
Thats when it hit you what a terrible mistake you had done. Shit shit shit, you had given Gabriel some too, like who would spike their own drink  
  
Everything was quite for a few seconds until Dean said  
  
"Bullshit! You took some yourself to not look guilty you douche!" He said and Sam threw his hands in the air  
  
"Im done" he saif and walked around the corner  
  
Dean and Gabriel did the same and you waited a few seconds before you fell to the floor laughing  
  
"Oh my god they should have seen their faces it was fucking priceless! I cant believe i got away with that. Now they will just have to wank it off or walk with a hard on." You said and breathed out slowly, before you started laughing your head off again  
  
You went down to the kitchen to make yourself some dinner before going to bed, not knowing that everyone else was laying the best revenge plan of the decade  
  
You woke up the next morning, and you realized that you were 4 years old?!  
  
You fell out of bed since it was so tall and slid down the stairs trying not to fall between them  
  
"Dean Sam, i chink a wich cast a chpell on me" you said as you ran into the kitchen and Sam and Dean looked at you for a while before laughing  
  
"Aww arent you adorable. This is what, two years before we found you?" Sam said and ruffled your hair  
  
"Sam this ishnt funny" you say, starting to get angry  
  
"Oh, look at that she is pissed" Dean said in the lightest babyvoice you had ever heard  
  
"Fucking shut your mouth De" you said and He raised his eyebrows  
  
"That is not how a little kid speaks. Now how the hell did this happen did you just wake up like this?" He asked and you nodded  
  
"Yeah okay. Dean come on time for some research" Sam said, getting up from his chair and you looked up. He was as big as a mountain. You didnt ever reach up to his knee  
  
"Oh god look she is so tiny" Sam chuckled and he picked you up  
  
"No Shammy put me down" you said. He didnt answer, so you just held onto him, afraid of falling  
  
He carried you to the table in the middle of what you might be calling a living room? And he put you down on the chair sl he could go get a spell book  
  
He came over to you again and put you on his lap  
  
"While you figure it out, im going to shleep" you said, trying to slip off Sam's lap when he grabbed you  
  
"No you are not going up there yourself you can get hurt. Calm down, Gabriel will be here soon" He said and you pouted  
  
"What doesh that have to do with anythin?" You said, and then Gabriel appeared out of nowhere with a bunch of stuff  
  
"Be right back" he said and vanished, only to come back with more stuff  
  
You looked closer and realised it was all stuff for  
  
Babies?  
  
"Hell no no Dean Sham no" you said and you jumped off Sam's lap and ran as far as the little legs could take you before Dean caught you  
  
"We have to be safe that nothing happens while we find out what this spell is, so you put these on" Dean said, holding a poofy Diaper with teddy bears printed on it  
  
"I am NOT doin that" you said and he put you into the crib  
  
"Y/n stop being such a baby" Sam said and you turned your head away and crossed your eyes  
  
"No" you just said. No was no  
  
"Y/n Winchester dont make me count to three" Dean said, but you didnt move a muscle  
  
"One.....twooo....im not kidding y/n....th-"  
  
"Fine give me the god damn thin then" you mumbled and Dean gave it to you before sitting down with the book trying to find something out  
  
"Ehh hellooo? Shomeone gonna get me out of here?" You said, standin, trying to jump out of the crib  
  
"No, you are going to stay there. If you fall out of your bed you might get hurt, and you are not getting out of that thing. You are sleeping there" Sam said not looking up from his book  
  
"To hell i am not! I am not s child i might look like one but im not" you said angrily  
  
"You know, i never thought i would see you like this again now since you grew up but hey, look. I still got some pictures from when you were little actually" Sam said and laughed  
  
"But hey Sam, cant hurt with some more can it?" Dean said and fished out his phone from his pocket and walked up to you. He sat down on his knees and was ready to take a pic when you grabbed the phone  
  
"Hey! I was gonna use that"  
  
"Nope, not anymore De" you said and you held it away from him. He only chuckled  
  
"You are not taking photosh of me" you said, staring into Deans eyes. Then you heard the familiar sound of a picture being taken  
  
Sam was standing there, grinning at his phone and Dean grabbed his phone amd went over to look at the picture Sam took  
  
"Wow, i am so showing this to your future boyfriends" Sam said and laughed  
  
"How cute" Dean said  
  
You blushed with eembarrassment  
  
"You are both douchebagsh im not a baby" you said

"Oh come here shhhh" Sam said and lifted you up to hold you

 

"I have missed this. I never thought i would but i have" Sam said and he ruffled your hair again  
  
"Shtop you are messhing up my hair" you said and pushed his hand away  
  
"Oh do you remember when she loved to fly? Like this" Dean said and took you before lifting you up in his arms and he started spinning around  
  
And anyway how hard you tried not to, you actually loved it  
  
After a while he gor dizzy and gave you back to Sam  
  
You were so sleepy. And for all you knew, you could have fallen asleep in Sam's arms  
  
But you woke up, suprisingly in your own bed and your actual age again  
  
You slipped out of your bed and ran doen the stairs to find Dean and Sam again  
  
You found them looking at Deans phone. Which was now full of pictures  
  
"Im cured! " you yelled and they stared at you, and started laughing. Hard  
  
"We know we know. It was all a prank." Sam said, not taking his eyes away from the phone  
  
"Thats what you get when you mess with your big brothers" Dean said  
  
"And an archangel with all of heavens power" Gabriel said and smirked  
  
"It was...a prank??! A fucking prank? Ugh i cant believe you guys!" You said and you kicked a chair  
  
"You all dill get back for this! And yeah, im deleting those pictures  
  
"No you are not. You were adorable as a kid  
  
"Argh!" You said and you walked up the stairs  
  
You locked the door and stayed there. Didnt answer when Dean or Sam tried knocking  
  
"Hey eh, y/n are you alright?" Sam asked. No answer  
  
You first came out when everyone was sleeping. At least, you thought so. Until hou heard shat was going on in Sam's room  
  
You got the perfect idea. It was perfect  
  
You ran to get a recorder and you pushed it a bit under the door. Then you went to pack a bunch of your weapons, some clothes and of course, a helmet  
  
You got some hot pink spray paint from your closet and then got the recorder  
  
Then you wrote a note, and went go sleep. Oh you were so ready for tomorrow  
  
You woke up before everyone else. Of course the first thing to do was to get Gabriel  
  
"Psst Gabriel come here. I need some serious help  
  
Gabriel turned around and got up quickly  
He was used to waking up early and looking at Sam when he woke up. But not this time  
  
About an hour later it started. Loud. It woke up both Dean and Sam  
  
"Ohh shit Gabriel harder. Yesss right there oh holy fuck" it was heard trough the whole bunker and Sam fell out of bed as his own voice was yelling  
  
"What the fuck!" He yelled as it continued and he ran out  
  
"You wanna be fucked hard huh?" Gabriels voice sounded  
  
"Sam what the heck?" Desn said and they both ran down to the dungeon to see what in the hell was going on  
  
Perfect oppertunity to spray psin something pretty on Deans wall  
  
When they got down there they found Gabriel in angel cuffs, mouth taped  
  
They shut of the recorder and got Gabriel out  
  
"Holy shit that little girl can be cruel" Gabriel said  
  
"Wait...now she got both me and Gabriel, what about you Dean" he said and Dean gasped  
  
"Y/n come down here right now i swear" he said and he ran to his room to find his whole wall covered in pink hearts with a message  
  
"Have fun cleaning this up Dean ;)  
\- The little sister that loves you ♡  
Ps: i took one of your bottles. Sorry not sorry"  
  
"Y/n where the hell are you" he said as he opened the door to your room and saw the note  
  
"Im going hunting. I will miss you guys. Byee" it said  
  
Then Dean heard it. The motorcycle. But when they got to the garage you were gone


	8. All i want is your heart

It had been a week since you left the bunker and honestly, it was so fucking good. Hunting on your own was kinda fun. Especially since Dean and Sam wasnt there to kill whatever boy came close to you  
  
Right now you were at a case in a strip club, and to get into the system you were undercover as one of them  
  
But you knew that this wasnt simply just because you wanted to solve the case. The freedom was fucking awesome, also maybe, but just maybe, you wanted Dean and Sam to come and find you and be overprotective again  
  
You didnt have time to think anymore, the stage was waiting. You went out and started dancing. Well, it was some pro's of being a stripper tho, all that fucking money. In the last few days you had gotten in at least 1400 dollars. A hell load of money  
  
  
\------ Meanwhile -----  
  
  
"Eh Hey Dean, i found a case" Sam said and showed him his laptop  
  
In big letters on the screen it said  
'THREE STRIPPERS BRUTALLY KILLED"  
And under it said in smaller letters  
"Three girls from clubhouse strip club, killed and hearts missing after animal attacks"  
  
"Seriusly, clubhouse? Thats like the most popular stripclub in Dallas" Dean said and he took a sip of his whiskey and Sam rolls his eyes  
  
"Wow, of course you know that. Anyway, they say its animal attacks, werewolf, maybe?" Sam said questionly  
  
"Sam what about Y/n? She has been away what a week now?" He said  
  
"Yes but we have absolutely NO idea where she is, and she said herself she would be back" Sam said "besides, for all we know she might be working this exact case" he said  
  
"Fuck fine then, we can go have a look. I'll wait in the car" he said and he got up and walked away  
  
And with that they were on their way, not having any idea what they were gonna meet  
  
  
  
Three days on this case and you had still not gotten the killer. You were expecting it to be a werewolf but you were no longer sure about that. It seemed that it was always the most popular one that gets killed, so maybe it was one of the girls here that wanted to be number one who knows. But this might be a problem, since you now were on the top  
  
You had absoultely no idea at all how it happened, but it did. So now it was just about staying alive long enough to get the fucker that was doing this  
  
As they checked into the motel they asked the receptionist if they had seen you  
  
"Well we have someone that fits the description but she is taller, older and works on a strip club so i dont think so" he said  
  
"Well okay, thanks anyway" Sam said and walked with Dean out  
  
"Eh Dean.... you dont t-"  
  
"No. No" Dean said, denying it to the moon and back  
  
"Okay, yeah totally" Sam said and started the car before driving to the club, where they met the sheriff  
  
"Yes, three girls have died brutally, all of them was the number one in the club at the time of their death. Its strange, but i feel like there is a pattern. Maybe someone sent their dog on them or something, so if i were you i would talk to Lucy. She is the clubs main attraction, to say it like that" he said  
  
"Thank you, we will keep you updated" Sam said and then walked fully in and and asked the bartender who Lucy was  
  
"Oh Lucy! A real naughty one, she poses as the devil together with Aurora who is an angel. If you walk all the way in you will find her on the main stage. But you might not get to talk to her until she is done" he said  
  
They started walking in when they heard the song 'the hills' by the weekend. Thats when  
  
"Holy sh- Dean fuck look" Sam said and he grabbed Dean and pointed  
  
Up on the stage you were, hair huge and poofy with devilhorns, only a few, neon red strings covering everything up, dancing like crazy to the weekend. Even on high heels  
  
"Son of s bitch! What the fuck is she doing" Dean said and while he pushed himself to the front the men and women yell  
  
"Oh yeah Lucy, i'd hit that!"  
  
"Yeah, just like that! Show us some tits"  
  
"Oh god i love her tattoo. Wouldnt mind whitening her stomach if you know what i mean" a man laughed, and Dean would have punched him if Sam hadnt stopped him  
  
Thats when you spotted them, and your heart immediately started racing  
  
You called the security over to you and told them to take Dean and Sam into one of the vip rooms so you could talk to them cause they were FBI  
  
"Okay hey, you two. Follow me, she will come talk to you soon" he said and took them with him  
  
You finished your Dance. Yesss another 300 bucks. You walked into the room, ready to face them. You had put on a huge t shirt that covered the outfit  
  
"Okay Dean Sam i can explain i-"  
  
"What the mother fuck were you thinking? Did you hear all those people shouting stuff? I-im just - Ahhghghgh!" Dean said and sat down  
  
"Okay i agree with Dean. What the fuck? Oh if this hadnt been a strip club i would have shot them" Sam said "also they say you are the one on top here, you know that everyone that have gotten to the top got killed?"  
  
"Okay calm down. Its just stripping no one have even touched me" you said and put your hands in the air  
  
"That has nothing to say. They have seen you, and like i told you guys fucking love tattos!" Dean said and pinched his nnosebridge  
  
You smirked drifting a bit into your own world "yeah he really di-" you stopped as you heard what you just said  
  
"Wh-what did you just say?" Dean asked, voice low and dangerous  
  
"Ehh well i might have lied. One person touched me" you said and looked at the ground  
  
"Excuse me what? Son of a bitch He is dead!" Dean said and Sam held him back  
  
"Aw come on De calm down it was one lapdance. He refused to take it from anyone else, so i did it. Got a lot of fucking money too. I have good over 1500 grand now"  
  
"Wait, hold up. How long exactly have you been here?" Sam asked  
  
"Ehhh....three days...?"  
  
"Oh my god" Dean said. You couldnt help but smile. Overprotective brothers were the best  
  
"If you think you are taking me off the job you are wrong. Im getting that bastard" you said  
  
"Hell no, he is gonna kill you so im calling Gabriel and he is taking you home" Sam said  
  
"No! This was my case and im the best thing you got, he is coming after me, right?" You said and you ran out the door  
  
"Shit get her" Dean said and they ran after you but you were gone  
  
"Hey did you see where..." Dean had to bite his teeth together to say it " did you see where Lucy went?"  
  
"Oh yes, she is changing. Said she had to go" he said  
  
"Come on Sam, she is going to the same motel. Lets go"  
  
  
-  
  
You got there and packed out your new outfit. It was hot pink and glittery straps, with black cups and undies. It was perfect  
  
Then Dean and Sam barged trough your door  
  
"Hey! How did you find me?" You asked, casually trying to cover the outfit  
  
"Same motel as you. Now, sit down" Dean said  
  
"You cant ju-"  
  
"Sit. Down. Now" Dean said and ypu sat down  
  
"Now, you are coming with us to take the motherfucker, but you are NOT bait" Sam said  
  
"But come on! It will be so easy. I just have to wait until it comes for me and then shoot it with one of these" you said and showed him a silver bullet  
  
"We are not risking your life. Not happening" Dean said and got up from his chair  
  
"But- oh come on just give me a chance i swear i can do this shit!" You said  
  
Dean walked past your bed, ready to say something when he saw the outfit  
  
"Y/n.....what is this?" He said and picked it up and you went red  
  
"Thats....thats what im going to wear tonight" you said and Dean raised his eyebrows  
  
"Eh, no you are not" Sam said and Dean looked at it closer  
  
"No you are not wearing this. No one i swear no one is gonna keep their hands to themselves." Dean said  
  
"Yes i am and im going to get the werewolf my way so, im sorry. Also Dean, you can have the rest of the whiskey i took from you" you said and handed him a half full bottle. He took some in a glass and drank it all in one  
  
Sam took some too, and they didnt know what you had done until they both felt dizzy  
  
"Y/n what - what did you do?" Sam asked  
  
"Shh you are both going to be okay im so very sorry. Just lay down lay down" you said and you pushed him gently on the bed. Dean wasnt fully that gone yet so he started walking to the door to block it for you  
  
"N o you are no-not going" he said  
  
"Dean no dont stand there if you fall you get hurt" you said and you lead him to the bed  
  
"Stay here. There will be cold water in the fridge for when you wake up. Love you, bye" you said and grabbed the outfit and got out the door  
  
You got there. It was a special night tonight, it was saturday and a LOT of people are coming.  
  
When you walked in you drank some shots because your turn wasnt before about 10 minutes  
  
And then it was you. You got up on the stage and danced. All those comments you got, so damn inappropriate  
  
But you kept going, not knowing that the easy doze you gave your brothers had stopped working and they were waking up  
  
"Shit....what happened.." Sam said, rubbing his forehead  
  
"Man i dont know...we were at a case, trying to get y/n off the ca- SHIT Y/N" Dean sudddnly yelled "she drugged us, and now that fucking werewolf is after her" he said and tried to get up but had to lay down again for a moment  
  
  
You decided that you needed some air, so you went out in between dances and took a breathing  
  
"Hello Lucy. You look beautiful" a voice said  
  
You turned quickly ready to shoot when you saw who it was  
  
"Its you. What are you doing here?" You asked and rolled your eyes. It was Tomas, the dude you gave a lapdance to  
  
"I wanted to see you again. Like i did with all the others" he said and grinned  
  
"Yeah anyway i have to go in so- wait, all the others? What do you-" you said, confused. A light sparked in your head and you grabbed the gun you had in your jacket  
  
"There you go honey, pretty much makes sense now, right?" He asked  
  
"Dont call me honey, sweetheart" you said "so let me get this straight, you cone to a strip club to find a woman, make them give you a lapdance, then you come back andrip their heart out? WOW, real charming" you said sarcastically  
  
"Oh no no, i simply took what they refused to give me, their heart. I gave them mine, and they denied me what i wanted so i took it" his British accent said  
  
"Oh my god, never heard about a poetic werewolf before" you said, still aming the gun at his chest  
  
"But you darlin, you are something for yourself. Something completely unique. Your body is one of an angel, your voice as well. The way you are up at the stage like that. It struck me, so i might have to take more then just your heart" he said and you set up a confused look which gave him time to leap at you and throw your gun away  
  
"Let me go you dirty fucking dog!" You yelled as he kept your arms down  
  
  
\----  
  
The brothers had gotten in the impala amd drove full force to the club  
  
They got out the car and was about to go in when they heard you scream from the alley behind 

"Dont fucking touch me you sick bastard!"  
  
"Y/n!" Sam yelled and ran around the corner with Dean  
  
But they didnt find you under a werewolf, but with the heel of one of your shoes deep in its chest  
  
You leaned over and got the gun, and before you shot him in the heart you screamed  
  
"This is for trying to rape me, for all the other innocent girls you have ever harassed, and for those three woman that died here you sick fuck!!" You said and put a bullet in his chest, before dragging the heel out of him  
  
"Y/n are you alright?" Sam asked and ran over to you, and you walked over and hugged Sam  
  
You could hear Dean whisper "he tried to rape you" as he stood besides you, before he ran over to the body and cut shot it three times in the head and walked over to the car again  
  
"Is-is he mad at me?" You asked Sam as you walked over to the ca  
  
"No, he was worried, and now he is really really angry that the werewolf didnt just almost kill you, it also-" he said  
  
"Im okay Sam, im alright" you said and you ran to the car were Dean was standing up to the side of the impala  
  
And you hugged him. Tight.  
  
He was taken aback by it, but soon hugged back  
  
"Im okay, i promise Dean"  
  
"Im so sorry that had to happen to you. So sorry just- i should have gotten out of bed quicker" Dean said and hugged you tighter  
  
"But you were really good, im proud of you for taking him down yourself" he said and got in the car, and so did you  
  
But hou kept the outfit, as a little memory of one of the first cases you took yourself.  
  
And all three of you went back home.


	9. Chapter 9

You and the boys had decided to take a weekend with Jody Claire and Alex. You could literally not wait knowing you were up all night just waiting, until you had enough and decided to wake them up at 7 am  
  
"DEAN WAKE UP" you yelled as splashed cold water in his face, making him wake up shouting and reaching for the gun, until he saw it was you and fell back into the bed  
  
"What the hell are you doing up its only 7" he groaned and you jumped on him and  
made him lose his breath  
  
"I never went to sleep. Get up now we are leaving" you said and rolled to the side of the bed to push him out but he captured your wrist and grabbed your side making you screech and jump out of the bed  
  
"Im sleeping go away" he said and hid his head under his pillow. You grabbed the pillow and ripped off the blanket and put it on the floor  
  
"I want. To see. Claire and Alex. Now. Get up" you said and he groaned  
  
"Yes ma'am" he said mockingly as he got up from the bed and then pushed you out the door  
  
"by the way, you are not allowed in my room" he said, and you thought a second about what could be in there before putting the thought to the side for later. Now it was Sammy to wake up  
  
You ran to his room and practically broke his door down and yelled  
  
"SAMMY WAKE UP!!!" You shouted and then looked right infront of you to find Sam already awake, working out  
  
He was doing pull ups  
  
Shirtless  
  
That should not be legal. You looked at his face and found him looking at you until you slammed the door shutand ran down the stairs with your bag, face red like beets  
  
"Hey shorty did you wake Sam up?" Dean asked but you just ran past him  
  
"I'll wait in the car" you said as you passed him. He set up a confused expression before just shrugging  
  
Then a few minutes later Sam came down the stairs with what he had packed and Dean asked  
  
"Hey do you know what's up with y/n?" He asked and Sam shrugged  
  
"No. She came in my room yelling while i was working out then she just stopped before slamming the door shut" he said and Dean chuckled  
  
"Oh man, you really dont understand? She is a teenager" he said and took a sip of his coffee, and Sam seemed confused until his face lit up in understanding and Dean nearly fell to the floor laughing  
  
You sat in the car blasting woman by kesha when the doors of the car opened and Sam and Dean got in and you could almost not hear them chuckle before starting the car and driving off  
  
On the way there you saw this adorable guy driving besides you. You kept an eye on his car for almost 20 minutes until he pulled up an walked into the gas station  
  
"Dean can you stop here?" You asked and Dean looked in the mirror  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause..eh i need to take a leak" you said  
  
He chuckled with a low whisper of "sissy" as he pulled up at the parking lot  
  
"Well at least im not a boy getting turned on by my boyfriend making me wear pink silk panties" you said as you jumped out of the car, watching Dean turn red through the window "later suckers"k  
  
You ran in and saw him staning in the line. You picked out a chocolate and a red bull and stood behind him trying to find something to say  
  
An idea formed in your head. It might not work out at all but you were willing to take the risk  
  
"Shit i gotta hurry and this line isnt helping" you whispered to yourself and saw the boy infront of you turning around to look at you before smiling and walking out of line  
  
"You can go before me. I have no rush to get out of here, at least not with a sight of such a pretty lady" he said and grinned and then reached his hand out "hi im Jonathan" you giggled and took his hand  
  
"Hi im y/n. So what brings you here?" You asked, hitting yourself in your head for such a cliche question. Lucky for you he just chuckled  
  
"Well im on my way to see my parents. They live right around here" he said and you smiled  
  
"That sounds nice" you smiled the sweetest smile you could. It was your turn and you bought your stuff and walked over to the exit, where you stood and waited for him to come over  
  
"Here" you said and handed him a tissue "its my number. Text me and maybe, i will text you" you said and winked, and he looked shocked at you, then he broke out ina huge grin. He took it and stuffed it in his pocket and then walked out to his car  
  
You walked out and sat down in the car and Dean and Sam turned around to face you  
  
"Did you just give that guy your number?" dean asked and looked at you  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Yep. She did." Sam said and sat back down properly  
  
"Oh come on he is cute. A girl needs her fun too" you said, just after getting what you just implied and Dean and Sam both looked at you again  
  
"Not what i meant okay, calm down" you said and laughed as Dean turned and started driving again, giving you a few last looks in the mirror, until he finally focused on the road  
  
The rest of the trip consisted of Sam stealing your chocolate and you pushing his hand away before he snatched the whole thing  
  
Then you finally arrived at Jody's and Alex and Claire was waiting outside for you and you ran out and they immediately dragged you inside and up to Alex's room  
  
Once you were in Alex started speaking  
"Okay Claire, how long do you think you can give us?" She asked and Claire went into the closet as she answered "well that depends. Are your brothers suspecting anything? She asked and looked at you  
  
"What? No not at all. Or i am pretty much if a trouble maker so i dont know. But i dont think they are suspecting anything now" you said and pulled up your top to show your little tummy tattoo  
  
"Well then i can stay at least 5-8 minutes before i come after you. Im bringing cash" she said and continued looking through the closet "Whoa thats awesome! Pretty sure they were pissed over that" Alex said and you smirked  
  
"Nope. They werent happy when i went on a case alone dressing up as a stripper and stripping to infiltrate either" you said and Claire dropped whatever dress she was holding and looked at you  
  
"Seriously!? Holy crap" she said before picking up the dress again and shoving it in your arms. It was a ripped up dress. Pretty showing  
  
"yeah i know, but i love them and im pretty sure they love me too so its alright really. Also i ended up slaying that case anyway so"  
  
"You were much less dorky and cute then we thought. Anyway get that on and then we are leaving. Just stick with us when we are out and for the love of god dont get hurt" Alex says as she throws on a top and a pair of jeans  
  
"Wait where are we going?" You said, sounding confused  
  
"We are going to a bar to meet some friends, and we want you to come with us. We have to walk a little bit away from the house before someone is coming to pick us up, Claire is coming with a dude named Thomas. Aka her boyfriend" she said the last part teasingly and she threw her shoes at her and they both laughed  
  
"Do you maybe have a pair of black high heels?" Alex asked and you lit up  
  
"Yes i do in fact" you said and opened your bag to take out a pair of tall black high heels  
  
"Perfect" she said and grinned  
  
"Yeah i know. They even have a knife pocket in the sole" you said and you dragged the knife out and Claire ran over to you and grabbed the knife  
  
"These are nice! Where did you get them?" She asked  
  
"Well i actually made them myself. The little pockets i mean"  
  
"Dude thats awesome!" She said and gave it back  
  
"Okay we do not have time for this! We have to leave. Now. Come on" she said and dragged you over to the window where she climbed out and down the ladder, and you did the same  
  
You walked down the road until you got to a huge truck and she pushed you in the door  
  
"Did she see you?" A boy in the front asked  
  
"Nope. Neither did her brothers" Alex said and he turned around obviously confused  
  
"Well well what do we have here?" He asked and grinned "friends of yours?" He asked  
  
"Yes. Like a sister. So dont even think about it Mike" she said and he chuckled  
  
The girl who was riding shotgun spoke up "so we gonna watch over her? Fine with me" she said and took a drag of whatever she was smoking  
  
"Yeah i would like you to keep an eye out for her but mostly she can take care of herself, believe me" she said as you started driving  
  
You saw that on the floor of the car it was beer and cider and whiskey. You name it  
  
"Do you drink when you drive?" You asked nervously  
  
"No. Of course not! That shit is dangerous. The drinks behind there is for guests in the car so you are welcome to have some" Mike said  
  
"Yeah. I wont drink so i will be driving people home today" said the girl in the passenger seat "hi by the way, im Nicole" she said snd you smiled  
  
"Hi. Im y/n. Nice to meet you"  
  
"Mike, pull over here me and her will take a ride with Thomas and Claire the rest of the way" she said and he stopped so you could jump off just to get in another car  
  
"Yo Thomas, say hi to y/n" she said and he looked you up and down  
  
"Wow. My pleasure, definitely" he said and smirked  
  
"Hands off Thomas, she has knives in her shoes. And im not being metaphorical" Claire said and he turned to look at the road again and you remember was Alex handing you a a flask and you taking a long chug of whatever was in i  
  
When you got to the bar you met the rest of Alex's an Clair's friends. Some of them offered you drugs, but Alex took care of keeping them away, and if she wasnt around Nicole would make them keep distance  
  
Not much later Dean called you, and you, as drunk off your ass as you was decided to answer the call  
  
"Hi welcome to the mental hospital what can i help you with?" You said with a drunken laugh  
  
'Where the hell are you guys?'  
  
"I dont know we are at a bar or something" you said and took another shot  
  
"Y/n god damn Winchester are you drunk?!" He said angrily into the phone  
  
"Ehh no? Of course im not" you said and Dean sighed  
  
'Where is Alex and Claire? Give one of them the phone'  
  
"No Dean, they arent here right now. But i can leave them a message. Now anyway i got something to do so i gotta go. Bye Dean and Sam who im pretty sure have heard the whole conversation. I love you so much and take care" you said and hung up  
  
"Son of a bitch! She hung up"  
  
"Well she was definitely drunk. We need to find her." Sam said and got in the car with Jody in a car right behind them  
  
You took a few more shots. The burn going through your throath was delicious.  
  
Thats when you first noticed the people singing on the stage. Karaoke. You grinned and got up and asked them if they could put on woman by kesha and you got up on the stage and grabbed the Microphone and started singing  
  
I buy my own things  
  
I pay my own bills  
  
These diamond rings  
  
my automobiles  
  
Everything I got  
  
I bought it  
  
You looked through the crowd and spotted Mike and pointed to him  
  
He looked around himself before pointing at himself mouthing 'me?' And you nodded  
  
He got up on stage with you and you walked towards him, roughly singing the next few lines  
  
I buy my own things, I pay my own bills  
These diamond rings, my automobiles  
  
Boys can't buy my love  
buy my love yeah  
  
I do what I want  
  
say what you say

I work real hard every day  
  
And you kissed him fiercely for only a second before pushing him away  
  
I'm a motherfucking woman, baby, alright  
  
I don't need a man to be holding me too tight  
  
I'm a motherfucking woman, baby, that's right  
  
I'm just having fun with my ladies here tonight  
  
I'm a motherfucker  
Mmm, yeah  
  
  
  
....  
  
  
"Okay where the fuck can they be. Okay so we know it was a bar but what bar?" Sam asked Jody in the phone  
  
"Well its only one bar that they would go to. Its called the canary, its a karaoke bar. You might have seen it on your way here"  
She answered  
  
"Yes i did actually. Or i think i did. See you there then" Sam said and hung up  
  
"Dean you know that bar we drove by when we got here? Yeah they are there"  
  
"That girl is in a lot of trouble" he said and pushed the gas  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Don't buy me a drink, I make my money  
  
Don't touch my weave, don't call me "honey"  
  
'Cause I run my shit, baby, I run my shit  
  
Don't buy me a drink, I make my money  
  
Don't touch my weave, don't call me "honey"  
  
'Cause I run my shit, baby, I run my shit  
  
You sang at full force, and didnt notice when Jody came in and literally pushed them out the door, followed by two tall boys in plaid  
  
  
I'm a motherfucking woman, baby, alright  
  
I don't need a man to be holding me too tight  
  
I'm a motherfucking woman, baby, that's right  
  
I'm just having fun with my ladies here tonight  
  
I'm a motherfucker  
Mmm, yeah  
  
And luckily you just got to finish the song and hear everyone applaud as you were thrown over Sam's shoulder and lifted out  
  
"Goodnight Kansas!" You yelled, mot having any idea where you were going  
  
"Damn she is even drunker then last time" Sam said as he listened to you whisper praises about his hair in his ear all the way to the car  
  
"No! His hair is so soft" you said and tugged a little at it when he tried to get you in the back seat  
  
You lied down on the seats as Sam and Dean got in behind  
  
"She dmells liike vodka and whiskey and beer. You name it" Sam said and Dean stroked your hair out of your face  
  
"You, young lady are in lots of trouble" he said and you pouted your lips blowing him a kiss  
  
"I love you so much" you said and he couldnt help chuckling  
  
A little bit on the road back yo Jody you took Sam's hand and whispered  
  
"Sammy, hey Sammy" and he leaned down to listen  
  
"You are the most adorable moose baby i have ever seen" you said and kept on holding his hand  
  
It were another few minutes of silence before you spoke up again  
  
"Dean, can i tell you a secret?" You said and he sighed  
  
"Go on"  
  
"You know when i was having nightmares when i was a kid like nine or ten or something?" You asked  
  
"Yep. You used to ask if you could sleep with me" he said  
  
"Yeah remember when i just stopped?"  
  
"Mhm"  
  
"Well after that i still had them sometimes, but i was scared i was bein annoying and that i shouldnt wake you up. So sometimes i would just climb into your bed and watch you sleep for a while and it calmed me down" you said and Dean smiled  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes i fell asleep in your bed and then woke up before you so i could pretend to wake you up" you said and Dean's smile was now a full out grin. The same with Sam  
  
"Yeah, i remember that. You used to say you were hungry and wanted chocolate milk" he said and you giggled  
  
"Im beginning to like her drunk" Dean whispered to Sam and he nodded  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can i tell you a secret?"  
  
"Fire" he said and smiled  
  
"Do you remember when i just turned five and you read on some parenthood thing or something that it was the age to stop with paci's?" You said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And you took the one i had and i said i lost the other one?"  
  
"Yes i do. I remember you were pretty cool about it"  
  
"Yeah, well that was because i didnt lose the other one. I kept it. I didnt stop with using it until i was like three months into the first year of school" you said and now Dean and Sam was both laughing  
  
"She is so going to regret getting drunk when she knows that we know these things. Its adorable" Sam said  
  
"Saaaaamm" you whined and he chuckled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember when i was little and i kept like twirling my hair on my fingers?"  
  
"Yep. I remember when we went to the park it was a LOT of girls just dying over how cute it was"  
  
"I still do that. Its just like stuck and i dont even notice that i do it"  
  
"Also Sam. I saw you joking around with your monsters inc figures a few weeks back" you said and Dean looked at Sam's red face and started laughing. Hard  
  
"Hey Dean dont laugh at him its not like i havent seen your monthly received collection of winx magazines" you smirked and now it was Sam's turn to laugh  
  
"Dude winx? Are you for real?" He laughed  
  
"Well at least im not into the Disney pixar bullshit"  
  
"Dont you fuckin-wait, if you barely knows what it is how do you know its Disney pixar?" Sam asked and Dean choked  
  
"Lucky guess i guess" he said  
  
"Yeah right" Sam snorted, and the car went quite again  
  
"Dean.."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You know when i was scared of the dark?"  
  
"Yes go on?"  
  
"And i said i was over it?"  
  
"Im just going to say that im still fucking scared of the dark. Its terrifying. I was just trying to be tough"  
  
And before he could answer you said  
  
"Sammyyyyy Deee!" You whined and they both laughed  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Do you remember mr snuggabear?"  
  
"Excuse me what?" Sam said and turned to look at you  
  
"Mr snuggabear. You know the lil teddy bear you got me? For my eleventh birthday? The purple one?" You said and Sam had to reach back and save you from falling to the floor of the car  
  
"You mean the one you said you hated over everything and that you were to 'tough' to have?" Dean said "cause if so yes. Why did you give it a name if you hated it?"  
  
"Because i loved it. I havent been able not to take it with me. Sam remember when you got up to get some water and i was awake at like 2 am? Yeah i had to wash him and i cant sleep without him. He is actually in my bag that i packed" you said and yawned  
  
"Holy shit its like she is a whole other person" Sam said and couldnt stop grinning  
  
"Everyone turns into a whole other person when they are drunk but this. This is just to adorable"  
  
"Hey Dean?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know that onesie you got me when i was Like 13? The rainbow unicorn one?" You asked  
  
"What about it? You threw it away didnt you?"  
  
"Well i told you i did.....i think?... but amyway i didnt. I kept it. Still have it" you said and laughed  
  
"I remember when i was at school and just to tease me you brought it with you when you picked me up, made me wear it and walked away with me on your shoulder. Not. Fun. and if you ever do something like that again when i go back to school i will rip your tongues out" you said as Dean pulled up  
  
"Sammy guess we have a plan then, huh?" He said and Sam chuckled  
  
"Now lets get her to sleep, i think she needs it" he Sam said and got out of the car  
  
As they lead you to the house and you were singing 'pretty brown eyes' to sam, you saw a cat and ran away from Dean and Sam to cuddle it  
  
"Little kitty! So cute. Yeah little baby with the pointy ears arent you lil adorable kitty baby sweetie" you said and sat down on the wet ground  
  
"Sam are you filming this?" Dean said and sam grinned  
  
"Heck fucking yeah i am" he said as he finally stopped recording your gibberish and got you up from the ground and in the house  
  
And when they got you to bed Alex and Claire said goodnight, and so did your brothers


	10. Hungover

When you woke up your head was spinning and every sound you heard was increased by 1000000000  
  
You tried hiding your head under the pillow but that only made the headache worse so you laid down again trying to sleep when a gentle knock was heard from the door  
  
"Hey are you awake?" Sam asked gently   
  
"Mah head hurtsh" you mumbled and Sam chuckled  
  
"Sounds like someone is a bit hungover. Come on get up, its breakfast in the kitchen" he said and was on his way out when you reached your arms in the air  
  
"I cant walk shammy" you said and opened and closed you hands a few times  
  
"Fine. Alright and up we go he said when he picked you up and lifted you bridal style down the stairs  
  
And when you got to the kitchen you wouldnt let go  
  
"No! You are warm" you said and hugged him  
  
"Jeez okay just dont burn yourself on my coffee" Sam said and a little bit later Dean came into the kitchen   
  
"Woah whats this? Is the little one a bit hungover" Dean laughed and you nearly hissed at him   
  
"Be quiet! Please" you mumbled the last word into Sam's shirt  
  
"Yeah yeah, i know how you feel. Maybe this will stop you from drinking" he said and you smiled  
  
"Not going to happen" you said and Dean put a glass of water down on the table for you and you drank it "ugh i can almost not even remember what happened yesterday. I remember going to some bar, drinking. I can barely remember you guys calling me. Can someone inform me?" You said and looked at Alex and Claire who both tried to start before the other  
  
Alex won and started filling in the pieces missing  
  
"Well yes, after you were a dumbass and took the phone you immediately went up on the stage and started singing a song i think was called woman. You rocked it. Thsts when your brothers tookyou away and Jody dragged us into the car. Also you kinda made out with Mike" she said and looked down  
  
Sam nearly spit his coffee out and Dean dropped his fork  
  
"She did what?!" Sam said and Dean stared in shock  
  
"Please dont shout!" You said and everything went quiet. You hugged Sam tighter and rested  
  
"Excuse me, who? Cause let me tell you he is dead" Dean said, talking to Alex  
  
"Dean no, its okay. Im never gonna meet him again" you said  
  
"Well it might be. He wont stop asking me for your number and your snapchat and he says he is coming over" Claire says snd you could hear the pure anger in Deans breathing and you jumped to look at him  
  
"Dean calm down you can talk to him ju-" you didnt get to finish the sentence as black washed over you and you passed out  
  
Whrn you woke up agsin you found yourself in Sam's lap still, a cold we cloth to your head  
  
"Lesson number one kiddo, never do and sudden moves when you are hungover. It aint good for ya" Dean said and he stroked your cheek before sitting down again  
  
Only to get up again the second the doorbell rang  
  
"I swear if thats him" Alex sighed and went after Dean who had already opened the door  
  
"Hey im here to see Alex i-"  
  
"So you are Mike, huh?" Dean said looking him up and down   
  
"Y-yes" he said nervously and swallowed   
  
"Well then i have one thing to tell you. Keep. Away. From my sister. If not, i wont be this nice anymore" he said and showed the gun in his pocket and Dean could see the blood draining from his face  
  
"Ye-yes sorry s-sir" he stammered as Alex walked out and closed the door to talk to him and Dean sat back down a the table  
  
"He was just a little scared kid. Easy" Dean said and sat down to eat his bacon as Sam gave you small pieces with a fork  
  
Later when you were lying on the couch watching teen titans, Jody came home  
  
"Hey how is she doing?" Jody asked Sam and Sam whispered something back  
  
Jody walked up to you and sat down on her knees   
  
"Okay sweetie im going to go make some tea, while i do i want you to drink some water, okay?" She said and you nodded and Dean and Sam sat down besides you  
  
"Okay y/n we are going home today. Do you want me to pack your stuff?" Sam asked and you paniced   
  
"No! I can handle it. I will just go up now" you said and started getting up wjen sam laid a hand on your shoulder  
  
"No no no you just stay here. I will gather your stuff" he said and you gave up as he already was on his way up  
  
When Sam got back down with your bag you looked after the teddy bear but it wasnt there  
  
"Did i miss something?" Sam asked and you quickle shook your head  
  
"Nope. No" you said and lied down with your tea  
  
When you finished it you actually felt better. A lot better  
  
"You feeling okay?" Dean asked and you nodded  
  
"Good. Then i can say that you are grounded for two weeks. You stay in the bunker" he said and you had no strength to say anything against it  
  
"Deal" you said and Dean was shocked expecting some fight  
  
"Okay then. If you are ready we can say bye now. We have to drive pretty far" Dean said and got up to say bye to everyone with Sam when you ran up and was on your way to grab the bear when you saw it wasnt in your bed anymore  
  
You searched around in your bag once more and couldnt find it and you panicked until you heard Claire behind you  
  
"Are you looking for this?" She asked and threw you the bear "i guessed you didnt want Sam to see it for some reason" she said and laughed  
  
"Yeah. I kinda told them i was to tough and grown up to have it. But it was a gift from them and i love it" you said as you stuffed it in your bag "thanks"  
  
"You know, its okay to be waek sometimes. It dosent make you less of a badass" she said and you hugged her  
  
"Yeah i know. Now you should come visit us once" you said amd she laughed  
  
"Later fucker" she said   
  
"Later sucker" you answered  
  
-  
"You know Dean, that girl isnt that bad at all" Alex said   
  
"Who y/n? I know" he answered  
  
"She is actually pretty amazing. She is a great girl and i hope you know that. Take care of her" she said as Sam yelled up the stairs "y/n time to go!"  
  
Then you got in the car and drove off. You were sitting on your phone when Dean asked  
  
"Hey y/n?"  
  
"Mhmh" you said, only half paying attention  
  
"Did you remember ehh what did you call him, mr snuggabear?" He said and grinned and your head snapped up  
  
"W-what?" You stammered and Dean and Sam laughed  
  
"Well it turns out drinking at the canary makes you into a canary" Sam laughed and Dean just shook his head  
  
"What he means is that you camd up with all these sild things to tell us. It was like you physically couldnt stop talking." Dean said and you kicked his seat and hid your face in your hands  
  
"Fuck both of you i hate you" you said, voice muffled   
  
"Aw how adorable, she is Embarrassed" Sam said and you kicked his seat too  
  
"No worries kiddo, there is a LOT more where that came from" he chuckled and you took off your seatbelt  
  
"One more word and i will jump out of the car" you said and Sam laughed  
  
"Yeah ri-"  
  
You opened the car door and Sam shut up  
  
"Dammit close the door fine we get it" Dean said and slowed down so you could shut it  
  
"You were adorable in that unicorn onesie" Dean said and you blushed furiously  
  
"Fuck off Dean"

 


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up to Dean and Sam calling for you and you got dressed and walked down  
  
"What i was sleeping" you said rubbing your eyes  
  
"Time to eat breakfast"  
  
"No" you said and started walking back up  
  
"Yes. Sit down now. Come on i can make you waffles" Sam said and you turned immediately and sat down on a chair  
  
"You know what Sam? After all the stuff she told us i see her in a whole other light then just troublesome teen" Dean said and laughed and you smashed your head into the table  
  
"Damn can you stop keeping me on the edge just tell me what i said" you said and Sam grinned  
  
"Well first you told me that when you had nightmares and didnt want to wake me up you just laid down with me and slept. And thats why you were always up so early so i wouldnt find out" he said and chuckle as you looked down  
  
"Im going to be honest its adorable" Sam said and you shook your head  
  
"No its not. God damn it was it more?" You asked and Sam whispered  
  
"My turn" he said sitting down and placing the waffles infront of you "you told me that when i threw away your paci you lied to me and kept the other one and didnt stop before you were a few months into first grade" he said and lifted his eyebrows  
  
"That is NOT true. Drunk me is a liar" you said  
  
"Nope. No one is a liar when they are drunk" Dean said  
  
"Now how is your fear of the dark going?" Dean asked, no longer teasing but more a little bit...concerned?  
  
"What im not scared of the dark?" You said   
  
"Well y/n/b told us so" he said and sipped his coffee  
  
"You gave drunk me a god damn nickname?" You said and chuckled  
  
"Yes and she is scared of the dark" he smiled   
  
"Well you are scared of flying. Not even scared, fucking terrified. And little Sammy over there is afraid of clowns i mean come on" you laughed  
  
"Watch out now" Sam said and looked down at you and you swallowed nervously  
  
"Sorry" you said   
  
"Was it anything else?" You asked  
  
"Well we can tell you what you told us about mr snuggabear" he smirked and you blushed furiosly   
  
"No. No..nope" you said and got up only to be picked up by Sam  
  
"Sam let me down" you tried but he turned around facing Dean  
  
"You told us that you loved him cause he was a gift from us. Also how its so hard for you to sleep without him" Dean Said and you hit yourself in the head  
  
"Stupid stupid" you said, tears welling a bit in your eyes  
  
"Woah shh y/n calm down we are just joking " he said and got up as Sam let you down and you tried to get away from Dean coming over to hug you   
  
"When i was little it felt like i couldnt proplerly be like you. So i tried to be tough so you wouldnt throw me out cause i wasnt good enough" you said simply  
  
"You shouldnt have thought that. We loved you then and we love you now" he said and you nodded  
  
"And it is adorable" he said and you hit him in the shoulder  
  
"Shut up you jerk" you said and grinned  
  
"Now its one last thing. Now we both got a video of the other, right" Sam said and you looked up at him  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"Oh yes" Sam said and started the video of you sitting on the ground talking gibberish to a cat  
  
"Aaaarggghh" you said and turned to walk up the stairs  
  
"Waaaait" you stopped in realization "Dean hasnt seen the video of you" you turned and grinned   
  
"No nononono NO " He said running after you to get your phone  
  
"No its only fair that Dean sees it he saw the one you took of me" you said as Sam took your phone  
  
"No no no" he said but Dean snatched the phone   
  
"Let me see it. It has to be good" he said and you played the video  
  
Dean was laughing his head off  
  
"You....you look so into it i...im dying" he said, tears in his eyes from laughing to hard looking at Sam who had turned red  
  
"Okay y/n you are done for i will get back for that" Sam said walking towards you  
  
"Nononononono sammy i can show u a video of Dean dancing and singing to fergalicious" you said and Dean stopped laughing  
  
"Y/n how the mother fu- no no dont do it" he said   
  
"Oh yes its only fair." You said and Sam kept him away while you showed him  
  
It was Dean near dirty dancing to fergalicious and Sam laughed so hard  
  
Then the rap verse came and Sam couldnt take anymore  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHAHA I cant breathe for real" Sam said and laughed   
  
"And all i can think is how at least i was drunk" you chuckled and both Sam and Dean was left speachless as you walked back to your room  
  
You had the upper hand  
  
"That sly little- We have to get back at her" Dean said and sam chuckled  
  
"Fergalicious" he said and laughed  
  
"Come on dude its a fucking awesome song!" He said and walked away from his laughing brother  
  
A little while later Sam and Dean came in your room  
  
"Excuse me can you guys fucking knock? What if i was standing in here naked or something  
  
"Shit sorry" they said together   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We are leaving. Going out to do something and we will be back around 12 am or something" Sam said   
  
"Let me guess, Cas will be here?"  
  
"Actually not. You will be alone" Cas said coming up from behind him "im coming with them" and your eyes lit up  
  
"Wait. Wait. I have the bunker to myself?" You said, almost not containing your joy  
  
"Yep just promise not to make any trouble" Sam said and you nodded  
  
When they finally left you screeched with happiness  
  
'I am all alone i am all alone' you sang jumping trough the whole bunker and up to your room. It was only 12 so you decided to go back to bed to sleep  
  
You slept for another hour and a half and when you woke up you put on the unicorn onesie and walked down to the kitchen with mr snuggabear in your arms to get yourself some food  
  
Thats when you spotted Dean's pie and took a piece  
"He cant have the whole thing himself" you said and tasted. It was cherry pie  
  
'She is my cherry pie' you sang as you ate the pie and when you were done you went back into the fridge, really really wanting to take a beer  
  
"Fuck it" you said and grabbed it out of the fridge and you put paparazzi on the speakers so it could be heard trough the whole bunker and you danced  
  
 _I'm your biggest fan_  
  
 _I'll follow you until you love me_  
  
 _Papa-paparazzi_  
  
 _Baby there's no other superstar_  
  
 _You know that I'll be_  
  
 _Your papa-paparazzi_  
  
 _Promise I'll be kind_  
  
 _But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
  
 _Baby you'll be famous_  
  
 _Chase you down until you love me_  
  
 _Papa-paparazzi_  
  
You were dancing the most dramatic way you could, sinking to the floor at some parts, reaching for the sky   
  
The next song on was super bass by Nicki and you immediately started rapping to the first verse   
  
_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system,_  
  
 _Top down, AC, with the coolin' system_  
  
 _When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_  
  
 _Stacks on deck like he savin' up_  
  
 _And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_  
  
 _He pop bottles, and he got the right kind of build_  
  
 _He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_  
  
 _He always in the air, but he never fly coach_  
  
You said, throwing your hair around and drinking the rest of the beer  
  
You ran down to the kitchen to get some chips you just started thinking  
  
"Oh my god. When you drink and get drunk you are just stealing the happiness from tomorrow" you said and gasped, literally throwing yourself on the floor  
  
"And what if the only reason people think that ghosts are moaning is because the kids heard their parents have sex on the other room but they swore they didnt hear anything?"  
  
You got up znd sat down on a chair, eating your chips when it hit you  
  
"Some people are still it from a game of tag" you said and sat in quite for a few minutes   
  
"If i knew i would die in 6 months i would probably procrastinate it until like the last month and then freak out" you said and put the chips back in. Time to watch a movie  
  
You went and put on Dear John since you could cry all you wanted now that Dean and Sam wasnt here  
  
You ended up pausing the movie because you were crying so hard your eyes were red  
  
"No matter where you are in the world, the moon is never bigger then your thumb" was the last thing you heard before you paused and lied down on the floor and cried for 20 minutes  
  
When you finally got back to yourself, you were eating more of Deans pie, and you checked the time  
  
"17:04? Not bad" you said when you got a text. A text from Jonas  
  
"Hey y/n. I havent talked to you in a while but i just wondered where are you right now this second?"   
  
-Jonas  
  
You smiled and answered before you gave him the coordinates  
  
'Are you joking? Thats like just an hour away from where i am! I have been at my grandparents house! Would you mind if i came over to visit?'  
  
You literally jumped with joy when you answered  
  
'No of course not. Cant wait :)'  
  
Thats when it hit you that you looked like a fucking three year old, and you ran to your room to get something to wear  
  
When you got out of your room you were stressing with your earrings   
  
You decided to go with cutoffs and a crop top showing your tattoo, and then it was just to wait. You told him he couldjust come right in, and you hoped it wasnt to weird to walk into some creepy place  
  
But lucky for you, you heard a sound and just as you hoped, he was standing there grinning  
  
"Hey" he said and you choked on your breath whispering   
  
"Hi Jonas"   
  
He walked down the stairs and you could almost not believe how beautiful he was. He was gorgeous with those blue eyes and the brown hair. Since they last met it had grown, so the tiny curls nearly bounced  
  
When he got down to you you were nearly breathless, and he looked at your tattoo and his eyes were blown  
  
"That-thats a nkce tattoo" he tried to say, voice shaking  
  
"Yeah eh thanks"  
  
  
"Can i- can i kiss you?'' He asked and you whispered under your breath  
  
"Please do" and then, your lips met as the song no han  
  
It was slow and careful. It was new. It was wonderful  
  
When the kiss ended you couldnt help saying it  
  
"Do it again" and he did. Again and again and again  
  
It went quickly over to intense make out session when he pressed harder and harder against you and you hooked your legs around him as he lifted you up on the table  
  
He started kissing down your neck whispering out praises  
  
"You are- beautiful" he said as it slowed down, giving one last kiss on your forehead  
  
You kissed him back and giggled   
  
"Now milady, what are we going to do?" He said   
  
"Do you want some beer?" You asked standing in the fridge  
  
"You know you should listen to your brothers" he said putting the beer back in  
  
"Well darling if i had listened to them all the time you hadnt been here" you said and tipped his nose  
  
Okay so one question, what are we now?" He asked really quietly  
  
"Well i- we- if you want to" you stammered  
  
"Shh" he said putting his finger over your mouth  
  
"Together?" He asked and you smiled  
  
"Tohether"   
  
"Okay so what do couples do?" You asked on your way to your room "i have never been in a relationship before"  
  
"Well they do this" he saud before kissing you"  
  
And this "he said, taking your hand and holding it and you blushed  
  
"And the best thing, we cuddle" he said and you jumped on him  
  
"I can learn to like that" you said as he lifted you trough the door to your room  
  
You lied down and talked, he atroked your hair and it felt like you were going to burst  
  
When you had nearly fallen asleep he woke you up  
  
"Hey, you wanna do something fun?" He grinned and you nodded  
  
"Yes of course" you said as he took your hand and dragged you down to the thimg you called the livingroom  
  
"Okay so have you ever danced tango?" Je asked and you grinned  
  
"Yes i have in fact. I took some classes a while back while- yeah anyway yes"  
  
"Seriously?" He said with the happiest voice ever. He was adorable  
  
"What? You wanna dance?" You asked and he smiled shyly   
  
"If you want to" he said  
  
"I would love to. But only if i can choose the song" he nodded and you ran to put on objection by shakira  
  
"Is that objection?" He asked and you laughed  
  
"Yes"   
  
"Okay i just have to warn you here, im a dancer so it might be hard to follow in the beginning but it will go better" he said and grabbed your hands and started dancing, swinging you around  
  
  
 _It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_  
  
 _But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable_  
  
 _Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_  
  
 _But when it comes to me you don't care_  
 _If I'm alive or dead, so_  
  
He did a few steps you didnt know and a few you did. The corte was one of them  
  
 _Objection_  
 _I don't want to be the exception_  
  
 _To get a bit of your attention_  
  
 _I love you for free,_  
 _And i'm not your mother_  
  
 _But you don't even bother_  
  
 _Objection_  
 _I'm tired of this triangle_  
  
 _Got dizzy dancing tango_  
  
 _I'm falling apart in your hands again_  
  
 _No way_  
 _I've got to get away_  
  
You did a piruett and continued with an Apile and then Colgada  
  
But then you realized trying to trace the steps just made you stressed, so you just let go and let him lead. And the way it flowed trough you like fire taking over every single nerve as you danced in sink

  
  
_This is pathetic_   
  
_And sardonic_   
  
_And sadistic_   
  
_And psychotic_   
  
_Tango is not for three_   
  
_Was never meant to be_   
  
_But you can try it_   
  
_Rehearse it_   
  
_Or train like a horse_   
  
_But don't you count on me_   
  
_Don't you count on me boy_

  
  
You danced as the song came to an end and it was perfect. Hand in hand, swinging eacj other around. You did a casquet as it ended and he looked down at you and panted, before kissing you while dragging you up on your feet again  
  
"Wow, you were good" he said and you smiled   
  
"Thanks i-"  
  
"Of course i was like obviously so much better but yeah" he said and you grinned and hit him in the shoulder  
  
"What about we watch a movie before i leave huh?" He asked and you smiled  
  
"I would like that" you said and took his hand to drag him to watch a movie  
  
When you had finished watching the movie mean girls you were walking him out to the door  
  
"Yes but like i love the original but the second one isnt good, you know" he said and you nodded  
  
"The second one wasnt necassary" you said as you got to the door and hi kissed you on the cheek  
  
"I hope your brothers maybe once will actually let me see you" he said and chuckled "bye, y/n" he said and waved as he left and you fell against the door. You couldnt stop smiling  
  
You had a boyfriend


	12. Family night

When you got up the next morning it was early, Dean and Sam wasnt awake yet and you danced to the kitchen humming to classic by MKTO and you strated cooking breakfast

And when Sam and Dean woke up they woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon  
Dean walked out of his room and so did Sam and they met  
"Wait...you arent the one making food?" Sam and Dean said together, then ran to the kitchen

"Y/n?" Sam asked and you turned around

"Hey! Did you sleep well? I know i did! Sit down" you said as cheerful as anyone could be and they both sat down as you placed scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with butter on their plates

"You guys need some proper food in you, and since you both are such amazing brothers and i love you; i made some food. You're welcome" you said and sat down yourself to eat

"Eh y/n whats going on? Why are you so...cheery?" Dean asked and you smiled at him

"Nothing im just really happy. Now eat i didnt make food so you would just stare at it" you said and thats when two guests popped in

"Woah that smells good. What did you make Sammykins?" Gabriel asked Sam and Sam jumped

"Dont scare me like that"

"Hey what about me why couldnt it be me who made the food? Asshole" Dean said, jumping a bit when he turned and saw Cas

"He-hey cas" Dean said nervously and swallowed

"Dean...can we talk..privately" Cas said and dragged him away

"Actually Gabriel, it was y/n" Sam said and Gabriel first noticed you

"Winnie? She woke up this early, to make breakfast for you? What is it a special occasion?" Gabriel asked and you turned and put down a plate for him too

"Nope." You said and grinned

"Okayy....who made you so lovestruck? Who is it?" Gabriel said and Sam gasped a little

"Of course its a boy." He said like it was obvious "how did i not notice that"

"Shut up its not" you said and blushed, eating your food and Gabriel grinned

"Hey whats up with Dean and Cas, usually they are pining for each other" Gabe said

You looked at the pros and cons before saying "Okay im going to tell you something cause its only fair cause....Dean kinda knows about you..." you said and Sam dropped his fork

"Oh my god"

"Nononono calm down he took it fine imsorrysammydonthurtme" you said quickly protecting yourself with your arms

"I wont calm down" he sighed "god dammit im so getting you back for that" he added

"Dean and Cas are together" you said and both Gabriel and Sam looked at you shocked

"What!?" They said together and you smiled

"But dont tell me that i told you. Thats probably why Cas dragged Dean away right now. They are probably making out in his room or something" you said finishing the last of your meal

"I did not see that coming. I was expecting them to live in skinny love forever" Gabriel said, rolling his eyes "anyway, i cant wait to see a movie tonight" Gabe said

"What you and Sammy gonna watch something together...aww how cute" you teased and Sam glared at you

"No, we are actually watching a movie all of us together" Sam said and you turned around

"We are? Oh okay" you nodded and smiled

"Okay you know what sugar sweet you is so strange. I dont like it" Gabriel said and you laughed

"Believe me its even worse for me but i cant do anything about it" you said and Gabe smirked

"i can" he said and threw you over his shoulder

"No you cant" you sing songed as Gabriel walked away with you and Sam followed

(Meanwhile, Cas and Dean)

Castiel pushed Dean to the wall and kissed him "Dean how long is it until we dont have to sneak around anymore?" Cas asked and Dean sighed

"Well i guess i could tell Sam, i know he and Gabriel is together anyway

"Wait...Sam and Gabriel are...together? Really?" Cas asked and Dean nodded

"They have been for a while. I will tell them after the 'movie' tonight" he said and he smirked

"What are we going go watch?" Cas asked

"Oh nothing just a little video that i know y/n is going to hate" he chukled and then went to set it up

When he was done he yelled after everyone "the movie is ready!" And you walked up to him

"What are we watching anyway?" You asked stuffing some popcorn in your mouth as everyone sat down and Dean started the movie and grinned

"Oh nothing, just a video of what y/n winchester does when she is home alone" he said and you gasped

"Dean no please tell me- fuck" you said as you saw yourself jumping trough the whole bunker

 

"Dean you fucking asshole how could you do this" you said in anger and walked away

"Y/n come on i-" Dean tried but you ran off and he paused it and walked into the kitchen where you were eating out of the nutella box

"Come on its just a joke dont be mad its okay" he tried and you glared at him

"Fuck you you douche. Did you put it up in my room too just to mock me?" You said with a half angry half sad voice

"What-no of course not, i would never do that to you. I was just getting you back from the video you took of me im fucking stripping for gods sake" he said and smiled and you couldnt help but laugh

"Fine but im warning you you might get a bit...angry" you whispered and ran back

And then Dean put it back on and it showed you walking into your room

"Skip this i slept for like another hour after this" you sighed and Dean did and the next thing you saw was you in the unicorn onesie dragging a purple teddy bear after you

"Oh my god that still fits you?" Sam said and laughed so hard you had to pause

"Im sorry its-its just so adorable" he said, Gabe still in shock and Dean also grinning from ear to ear

"No it isnt fuck you Sam" you said

"Oh hell yes it is. Lets see now" he said putting it on again and he watched as you took his pie

'He cant have the whole thing himself'

"Hey! So thats what happened to my pie! You douche" Dean said and you grinned as you started singing cherry pie

Then you went back to the fridge and got a beer

"Dammit y/n" Dean groaned but was soon in good mood again when he saw you dancing to paparazzi in the most dramatic way ever

"Holy dad that's wonderful" Gabriel laughed. Even Cas was smiling

The next thing you see is you throwing yourself on the floor with the chips saying

'Oh my god. When you drink and get drunk you are just stealing the happiness from tomorrow' and Sam chuckled

'And what if the only reason people think that ghosts are moaning is because the kids heard their parents have sex on the other room but they swore they didnt hear anything?' You said getting up and sitting down on a chair

'Some of us are still IT from a childhood game of tag' you said, then it went quiet for a few minutes until you went to put the chips back and went to watch a movie

You put on dear John and you could already see yourself crying and then it finally got to the part

"No matter where you are in the world, the moon is never bigger then your thumb" it said an you paused it and laid down to cry for the next 20 minutes

"Dear John really? Dude" Dean laughed and Cas said

"Dean you cried at the notebook" and Dean immediately threw a pillow at him

"Shut up i did not" he said and both Sam and Gabe was giggling in the backround when you on the screen caught their attention

"Why are you jumping?' Cas asked, tilting his head

Thats when you ran up to your room and everyone stood there in confusion

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, but got his answer when you walked out after dressing up

"Okay what the fuck" Dean said and looked at you

"Okay Dean dont get mad b-" and thats it, Jonas was on the screen walking down the stairs and Dean immediately reacted

"Y/n who the hell is that?!" Ge asked and Sam nearly squealed

"Is that!-oh my god" Sam said laughing "thats the boy with the eyes?" He asked and you nodded

"What?" Dean said angrily, now looking back to find him kissing you and he blew up

"Explanation. Now. Who is he, and what were you gu-oh my god" Dean said as he saw the rough making out and he hid his face in his hands until it finally calmed down

"What. The fuck. I do not want to see my sisters sex tape" Dean said and you laughed

"Thats a boy she is been having a crush on for like forever" Sam said and grinned and you glared at him

"Wait.... little y/n has a crush?" Dean said "for how long and why do you know and i dont?" Dean asked

"I kinda noticed. She met him when she gor drunk on that party and apparantly he got her out of there and away from the party so nothing happened to her" Sam said

"That fucker is dead" he whispered under his breath and you sighed

"No Dean you are not hurting Jonas" you said

"Oh so his name is Jonas?" Dean said and you nodded

"Yes and come on Dean if he hadnt gotten me out of there who knows what could have happened? Come on i really like him! Please Dean just give him a chance" you asked with the puppy eyes and it seemed like he was thinking before he grabbed your arm and dragged you into the kitchen whike Gabe and Sam was watching you on the screen

"She is in trouble" Gabriel sing songed and Sam chuckled

"And so is he. If he hurts her i will smite him myself" Castiel said as he got up and paused before walking to the kkitchen

Gabriel huffed a laugh "yeah right. Not of i get to him first" he said

"Gabriel no. If anyone is going to hurt that little bastard its me" Sam said

Gabriel looked at Sam for a second before leaning up and kissing him and Sam flushed

"Aww how cute Samsquanch is blushing" Gabriel said and grinned and Sam hit him with the pillow

"Shut up you dwarf. Wanna go see what all of the other ones are doing?"

"I thought you'd never gonna ask" he said jumping up from his seat and into the kitchen, and leaving them to sort their bullshit you left and grabbed the tape and hid it

When you got back both couples were holdin hands

"Ew, cheesy. Im going to puke" you said and Dean pointed at you

"You shut your piehole. Everyone of you saw how madly in love you are with that guy so you arenot the one to talk" he said and you chuckled

"Does that mean you will give him a chance...?" You asked innocently

".....yes.....but only cause he said you should listen to us more.....And he might not seem like a fucked up person" Dean said walking to put the video on again

"Hey! Y/n where the hell is the tape?" He asked and you laughed

"Somewhere you wont find it until i can get rid of it" you sing songed and he sighed

"Fine. Anyway go get dressed, its time for us to go do some christmas shopping" Dean said clapping his hands together and walking out to the car

"Fineeee" you said running up to put on some proper clothes and then jumping in the car to sit with Cas and Gabe


	13. Christmas eve

It was christmas eve and everything was at its place. The gifts, the tree, the food. Especially the food

The whole counter in the kitchen was covered in it Pork, chicken, duck. Mini burgers, christmas sausages, meatballs and of course a few vegtables.

"Cant wait to start up dinner" Dean said clapping his hands together as he walked in the kitchen

"Hurry! Im hungry" you said holding around him letting him drag you around

"I will i will. Good i have Cas and Sam's help" he chuckled

"Wait...what about Gabe? Isnt he invited?" You asked

"Oh yes he is, but if you think he has the patience to make food without just snapping it done right now you are extremely wrong. He is in my room. A bit pissy but else he is good" Sam said and laughed

"Holy fuck Sam. You are just so in love it hurts to look at you" you said and pretended to puke and Dean gave in to a full bodied laugh

"That one was good shorty" he said and you turned to him

"Yeah like you're one to talk! I have seen you around Cas. Just as bad, if not even worse" you said and Dean put his hands on his hips

"Like you arent like that too. You cant even get close to whatever his name was, without giggling like a 6 year old" he said and you blushed and walked away listening to Sam and Dean laughing

You walked up to Gabriel who was lying in Sam's bed arms crossed and pouting

"Hey Gaby" you said jumping on top of him and he smiled

"There we have the tango dancer. Thought you'd come" he said and you raised your eyebrows

"Tango dancer? How the hell do you know that?" You asked and he grinned

"Im an archangel. It was easy finding those tapes" he said and you hit him with a pillow

"Hey!" He said and hit you back, and it quickly escalated into a violent pillow fight until you both were exhausted and panting

"Okay okay you win" you said as he was on top of you

"Thought so" he smirked and laid down again and you jumped up and walked around in the room

"What are you doing?" Gabriel laughed and you opened the closet

Before you got to see what was in there the doors shut and couldnt open

"What th- Gaaabrieel" you whined

"No. I dont care how much you beg. You do NOT go in there. Period" he said

"It cant possibly be that bad"

"It is" he said "no more discussing"

"Fine you douche. You are so boring right now" you said and dropped onto the bed again, and just as you were about to speak he answered

"You want me to take you to him dont ya?" He said, not looking up from the magazine he was holding

"Yep, pretty much" you nodded and just as you finished you were right outside of a little dark purple house

"This is where he lives. Go on and swipe him off his feet. I'll be cheering on you! See you later, i'll be home torturing my sweet little one" he said and grinned, then he was gone

Your heart was racing. What if he didnt want to see you? What if he wasnt even home, but your hand went to knock anyway

The door opened and you gace a nervous smile as the blue eyes met yours

"Hey how can i-y/n!" He said and hugged you tightly

"Hey Jonas" you said and hugged back

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" He asked looking around outside to see if you had a bike or something

"Not important. I just came to ask if you maybe, just if you want to, would like to come home to us and have dinner with us...?" You asked questiongly

"Of course! Mom and dad are on vacation so i really had no other plans" he said and you smiled and he leaned in and kissed you

You took a few seconds just to feel his soft lips before you pulled away and he took your hand and lead you to his car

"Come on, ladies first" he said and grinned as he held the door

"Well thank you good sir" you grinned and laughed as you stepped into his jeep. When he got in the other side you said

"Okay im just warning you, my brothers kinda dont know that you are coming. But dont worry! I swear they are more bark then bite it wi-" he stopped you by putting his finger to your lips

"It will probably be fine. At least i hope so. Also if it ends horribly and i die then i guess its worth it if i get to be with you" he said and you blushed

"Okay" you whispered and he smiled and started the car

When you had been driving for a while The song roses by chainsmokers started playing

"Oh my goofballs i love this song" you whispered and he looked at you and turned up and started singing the loudest he could

Taking it slow, but it's not typical  
He already knows that my love is fire

A little shocked that he knew the song you started singing the verse a little late  
"His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam  
I turned him to gold and it took him higher"

Oh, I'll be your daydream, I'll wear your favorite things  
We could be beautiful

Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise  
Say you'll never let me go

And as you sang the chorus together you felt the happiest ever

Deep in my bones, I can feel you  
Take me back to a time only we knew  
Hideaway

We could waste the night with an old film  
Smoke a little weed on my couch in the back room  
Hideaway  
Say you'll never let me go 

Pulling up on the side of the road, he kissed you and you kissed roughly back. You stayed there for a couple of minutes, every soft kiss interrupted by small giggles

"Okay i think we gotta get going now, its still pretty far to drive" he said laughing and started driving on the lonely road again

It took about 3 hours until you got there, every minute filled with laugther, some insult and a lot of teasing

"Well its not my fault you're as tall as the damn eiffel tower! Of course i have to ask how the weather is up there!" You laughed as you walked to his side of the car and he ruffled your hair

"Wanna know how the weather up here is?" He said and smirked then picked you up bridal style and you gasped at the sudden action

"Its fucking wonderful" he said and kissed you gently before lifting you trough the door and in the bunker

Apparently Sam wondered what all the noise was for so he came out of the kitchen

"Y/n what the he-oh my" he said and his eyes widened at the sight of you holding your arms around his neck as he lifted you down the stairs, giggling

"Oh! Hey Sam! Hope its okay i invited someone" you said giving him a kiss as you jumped out of his arms

"This is Jonas by the way" you said and he walked up to Sam and took his hand

"Hi. How fun to finally meet you" he said confident and you smiled at Sam just shaking his hand back, probably still a bit shocked

"Sammy whats all the fuzz f-" Dean stopped dead in his tracks, clearly irritated and you could see Jonas falter a little but he walked up to Dean anyway

"Hey im Jonas, as im guessing you already know" he said and reached his arm out

Dean stared at him and down at his hands for a while before he took his hand, tightly

"Hello Jonas" he groaned and let go of his hand, nearly smacking it away and walking away saying "where the fuck did Cas go!" As he walked to his room

You walked up to Jonas, still a bit scared by the whole thing "shh its okay, just wait til he warms up a bit for you and he will he like a soft teddy. Thought you might want to be careful with meeting Cas" you said and hugged him before dragging him back into the kitchen with Sam

"Hey Sam" You said jumping infront of him "whatcha doin?" You asked and he gave you a bitch face

"Making food, you know that" he said, moving to check the potatoes in the oven

"Are you mad at me?" You asked, making the saddest puppyface ever and Sam warmed up

"No. Why would i? I have been waiting to meet that dude since you said he had such beautiful eyes" Sam said and grinned and you blushed at the chuckle Jonas gave

"Aw you think my eyes are beautiful? How adorable" he said and ruffled your hair and you hissed

"Jonas stop messing with my hair" you said fixing it a bit, and then Sam ruffled it and you slapped his hand away

"Fuck you Sam" you said and Sam glared down at you, tapping his fingers on the counter

"Y/n?" He said and you looked up

"I know i know, watch my language" you mumbled and he looked at you for a couple more seconds before getting back to the food

You stayed there talking to Sam a bit before Dean and Cas came in

He pushed a bit past Jonas as he told him to move, holding Cas's hand

"Come Jonas, lets go to my room" you said and gave Dean one last disappointed and angry look and for a second, he actually seemed sorry tho Cas just glared at Jonas until you were out of ther

"Who was the dude with the black hair?" Jonas whispered

"Thats Cas. He can be pretty mean but just as Dean, he is just as fuzzy and sweet once you get to know him" you said and Jonas nodded

"Why were they holding hands...?" He asked and you sighed

"They are a couple" you said and he seemed a bit taken aback but he nodded

"Oh okay" he said and shrugged, and you were happy he wasnt some homophobic asshole

"Now its time to meet Gabriel. Thats my brother Sammy's boyfriend" you said and he stopped a bit

"Is he like them? Cause im not going to lie they were pretty terrifying" he ssid and you laughed

"Oh no hon not at all. If anything he is the opposite. He was actually the one that made me go to you" you said and he smiled

"Okay. Yeah i can handle him" he said and smiled as you opened Gabes door

He was lying in his bed, filled with lollipops and packets of gumdrops watching a movie

"Hey Gabe" you said, dragging Jonas in

"Hiya winnie! Is this the lucky guy?" He asked and smirked around the lollipop

"Yep. Jonas meet Gabriel, Gabriel meet Jonas

"hi" Jonas said and Gabe waved

"Nice to meetcha kid" he said jumping up from the bed to take his hand.

As he did, ge stared at Jonas for a shile before letying go

"Yeah, he is okay" he whispered yo himself "you kids have fun then. But not too much fun!" He said as you walked out of his room

"Yeah yeah!" You yelled and laughed

"He wasnt bad" Jonas said and smiled as he dragged you in his room

"As you know, this is my room. And this, this is the bed that we will take a nap in in about 5 seconds" you said and smirked as you pushed him in the bed and jumped after him, hugging him tightly and resting your head on his chest and he ran his fingers trough your hair

"You are beautiful, ya know? If i die today it will definitely be worth it" he says and kisses your forehead, and you feel giddy as your sight goes black and you fall asleep, holding him as close as possible

You woke up to someone knocking on your door and yelling

"DINNER!" Dean's voice comes trough the door and you can hear Jonas groan

"Sweetheart are you awake?" He asks and you smile

"Yes i am. Now lets get up before they kick down my door" you said and he laughed

When you got down to the table and sat down it was completely quite until Castiel spoke up

"So Jonas, do you have a job?" He asked and stared into his eyes like he was planning on ripping his lungs out

"Well eh..bot really at the moment. At the moment im trying to finish university" he said and Dean's eyes widened

"University? How old are you?" He asked

"Im 20" he nearly whispered

"Four years older then her?" Dean asked agressivly and Jonas nodded

You decided it was enough torturing Jonas now

"So Jonas, why dont you tell us what you are studying to be" you said, batting your eyelashes

"Oh im taking health and medicine at the moment" he said casually and Sam looked up

"That is a very hard class, you know that right?" He asked

"Yes. I have been taking these classes for over a year now, but im actually doing pretty good" Jonas said and smiled proudly. Sam looked him up and down a few times before going back to his food

You could see Dean on the other side of the table, staring at Dean like he is ready to stab him if he does anything. Thats when Cas takes his hand under the table and Dean's face softens. You could see it, and even tho Dean was being a real douchebag you smiled at him. A little sad smile, but a smile nonetheless and Dean smiled a little back

When you were done eating you immediately dragged him with you and he waved to Sam and Dean

The next few minutes you were sitting in his car, kissing and smiling. You had to get him away from them so he could calm down a bit

"Im just gonna be honest here. Your brothers are scary as hell" he said and you laughed at the irony

"Yeah i know, i thought so too before" you said and both of you laughed. Until you saw Dean Sam and Cas standing outside and Dean opened the door

"Y/n out now. You too. Out now" he said and both you and him got out of the car and you stared angrily at Dean

"Why the fuck are you so stuck on ruining e-" Sam stopped you by holding over your mouth with his palm and holding you close to him and you tried to rip his hand away and licked at his palm

"Cut it shortpants, no amount of licking is gonna make him let go" Dean said, taking a step closer to Jonas

"Now you listen very closely, alright?" Dean asked and Jonas swallowed

"Yes sir" he said, and you could see he was scared

Dean sighed "relax im not going to kill you. All my weapons are inside anyway. Now, we as a group have decided that since our little one likes you so much, we are giving you a chance" Dean said and you stopped clawing at Sam's arm, and ge chuckled

"But we have a few, how do i say it? Strict rules that you will follow and you should follow, cause if not, its not going to end well for you" Dean said and then Sam spoke up

"Number one, no dirty business. The girl is sixteen. Hands off" he said and you blushed, and since Sam could feel the heat on your face, he grinned. Then Castiel talked

"Number two, if you hurt her, we hurt you. Badly" he said

"Number three, protect her. If you aint ready to take care of her, then you aint ready at all" Dean said

"Yes sir, i will" Jonas said, still straightening his back

"And number four, our one less strict rule" Dean said and then Sam threw you over his shoulder and you groaned before hitting him in the head with your fist

"No lifting her. Thats our thing" Sam said and smirked and you hissed

"Sam fucking let me down" but the comment only earned you laughs, even from Jonas

"And im serious. Dont even try anything dirty or i will sucker punch you into next week" Dean said and Jonas chuckled

"Alright sir"

"You can call me Dean" Dean said with a little grin

"Oh come on Dean, you are all talking like i have never sucked a dude off before" you said from atop of Sam and it shocked Sam enough so you could get lose. You ran up to Jonas and gave him a deep kiss

"Bye Jonas" you said and grinned before running inside again, Dean Cas and Sam running after you

"Y/n winchester you are in deep fucking trouble if we get out hands on you" Dean yelled and you only laughed

And Jonas? He got in the car and couldnt get that smile off his face even if he wanted to, which he didnt


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so holy mother fuck i deleted all of the chapters on accident and i was so scared i started crying but i got them all back and god im happy. I hope that everyone who actually liked the fic, finds this again and that you will continue reading cause honestly, i love this fic with all my heart and i love all of the people taking their time to read this. Thank you, and im so sorry. More chapters will come soon. Love you ♡


	15. Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A THROWBACK TO WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG  
> JUST SAYING.

After Dean and Sam had found you and taken you home, you didnt speak. Didnt say a singel word, and Dean and Sam understood that. You were scared and confused, so they just waited  
  
But that doesnt mean they werent exited the first time you talked. Like out of their mind exited, and Dean was getting just a tiny bit concerned  
  
"Sam, its been nearly 5 months. I dont think thats good" Dean whispered to Sam, looking at you who was sitting and drawing flowers with crayons  
  
"Dean, of course she doesnt want to talk. She is confused and scared. We just have to wait" Sam said and Dean huffed  
  
"We should have left her to the Orphanage" he said and Sam gave him a bitchface  
  
"No! For fucks sake Dean, its hard to be in that system, especially with her background. People are assholes so we are keeping her. No questions asked" Sam nearly growled back and Dean glared at him  
  
"We arent exactly good parents" Dean said "especially not me"   
  
"Then try a bit harder. You are actually good with kids okay, i know what you did with that little boy that lost his dad so if you just try you can do it. We have to put an effort in" Sam said, but went back to normal when you walked over to them and climed up on the chair, looking from Sam to Dean  
  
"Muffin" you nearly whispered, but both Sam and Dean looked up from whatever they were doing  
  
"Oh m-what?" Dean said and you repeated it  
  
"Muffin?" You said questiongly and Sam got up and ran to get you a muffin  
  
"Here" he said and swallowed as he pushed it over the table to you  
  
You tried opening it, but you couldnt. So you reached out your hand and gave it back  
  
"Sawwy open?" You said and Sam's eyes widened and he smiled as he opened it and passed it back, watching you take it out and take a bite  
  
You took a few bites of it, before you looked up at Sam and Dean, still in shock over what just happened and you smiled. Barely visible, but a smile nonetheless  
  
They watched you as you broke off two pieces and gave it to them  
  
"You have to get too" you said and Dean looked down, and grinned as he stuffed it in his mouth, Sam taking small bites of it  
  
When Dean had finished chewing, he smiled at you and looked you in the eyes as he leaned in  
  
"Thank you" he said and you giggled.  
  
"Welcome" as you jumped off the chair again and ran over to your drawing again  
  
"Dude!" Sam whispered and Dean stared at you going back to drawing peacefully again  
  
Dean and Sam went out to talk for a minute, not even realizing that they had been there for nearly half an hour. And when they gotvin the hotel room again, you were nowhere to be found  
  
"Y/n? Where are you?" Dean said, trying not to sound stressed  
  
"Damn it, Sam she isnt here!" He said and ran out to look around  
  
Sam sat down in his bed to clear his mind a bit, when he felt something under the undone blankets thrown on the bed. He lifted the blanket a bit to find a sleeping little girl, cuddeling up to Deans t shirt and Sam's blankets  
  
"Dean!" Sam yelked outside, and he came jogging back in  
  
"Dude she was there the whole time? Jesus she scared the hell out of me" he said, sitting down beside Sam, and petted your hair a few times  
  
And when you smiled in your sleep, Dean couldnt hold back the smile on his face either  
  
"Chick flick" Sam sing songed and Dean pushed his arm jokingly, earning a chuckle from Sam  



	16. School bullies

The fact that you were listening to thrift shop when you walked into the school for the first time after at least four months, and immediately got picked on by the other girls in the class, shouldnt fuck up the song for you  
  
But sadly it did. One of your fav songs was now just a bad memory. And it was fucked up  
  
This continued for a week. And then another. And another. You didnt even come out of your room anymore, unless Sam and Dean INSISTED on it. And even then you werent exactly in the best mood.  
  
And when Dean found you up at 3 am eating cherioos in the dark, he knew something was up  
  
"Hey y/n?" He said softly, but you jumped anyway  
  
"Jesus Dean, dont scare me like that" you said and took a huge spoon of the cereal  
  
"Dude whats going on with you? Has something happen?" He asked, sitting down on the chair on the other side of the table  
  
"No i...im just hungry" you said, still chewing  
  
"In the middle of the night, in the dark?" He said, and you stared blankly out in the air a few seconds before nodding  
  
"Well okay. But go to bed soon, you got school tomorrow" he said, not missing the way you cringed at the word school, but set it aside for later  
  
"Come on" he said and walked a few steps away before you whispered  
  
"Dean?" You said quietly  
  
"Yea?" Dean said and turned around. You looked down like you were trying to stare holes trough the t shirt you were wearing, which was actually Sam's  
  
"Ca-can i sleep with you tonight...?" You said questiongly and Dean stared at you before turning around again and started walking, leaving you alone in the kitchen as tears formed in your eyes  
  
Then Dean was back again, throwing your blanket at you  
  
"Well are you coming or not?" He said, smiling softly and you smiled, despite the tears rolling down your face. When times were tough, you could always trust Dean and Sam to be there for you  
  
You walked over to Dean, who packed you in the blanket and lifted you into his bed, laying down next to you  
  
After a few minutes, when you could hear Deans breathing had evened out, you whispered  
  
"Good night Dean. Thank you for being there" you said and turned around  
  
And just before you fell asleep, you heard Dean  
  
"No problem kiddo. Sleep tight"   
  
  
______  
  
  
But anyway how loving Dean and Sam was, the bullying only got worse.  
  
"I wonder where she got her clothes from, hell?" She laughed, and you could feel the sting of it in your chest. You were hitting yourself in your head because you 'shouldnt let it get close to you'   
  
But after that dude Jake and his three other friends had told everyone that you had sent them all nudes, you were called slut and whore by basically EVERYONE  
  
Pictures in your locker, of your face on a pornstars body. Now every fuckboy on the whole school was trying to hit on you and it made you so angry. Especially when it all ended with Dean finding out   
  
"Dean, why did you drag me here? Is it for a case or so-wait isnt this y/n school?" Sam asked and Dean nodded  
  
"She's been acting weird. Even you must have noticed that. And we are here to figure out why" he said before he stormed in to find your locker  
  
"Dean how are you supposed to open it?" Sam said and Dean chuckled  
  
"Its y/n, Sam. Whatever code she had on this; i can crack" he said  
  
Thats when you, who had seen the impala parked outside, came running towards Dean and Sam. You jumped infront of your locker and blocked the way  
  
"Dean what the hell" you asked and he tried to push you away  
  
"Y/n what is going on. You tell me now or i will break the door down" Dean said and you shook your head  
  
"Please please. Just please" you whispered, Sam talking over you  
  
"Please ! Just go outside and wait in the car or something before they see you! It will just make it all worse" you said and looked up at Dean. You guessed that the tears that welled from your eyes did something, cause Dean and Sam was both out the door immediately. Just in time to, cause as the bell rang, the girls were making their way over to you  
  
"Oh hi! Well arent you going to open it, huh? Lets see what nice things are in there today" she said and grinned  
  
You hesitated, but opened the door, sending pictures of you on yet another porn star floating around the room. The words stuck like glued to your brain.   
  
Slut, whore, bitch. The flashing smiles of contempt they gave you were sickening. You grabbed one of the posters and tried to walk away, but she put her foot infront of yours, sending you flying to the floor  
  
"Woops, sorry, your feet were in the way" she said and laughed as she walked out the door where Dean and Sam had been and seen everything  
  
When you got out the door, you could see Ashley and her gang checking out Sam and Dean, standing by the car giggling like idiots. So you decided to walk a bit down the road, looking behind you to make sure they followed the message. They drove slowly after you before stopping completely   
  
"Y/n, get in the car" Dean yelled, and you walked over and sat down in the backseat  
  
Dean gripped the papers gou were holding, looking at them. "Y/n what the hell! Why didnt you tell us this?" Dean said and you looked down  
  
"Just because" you mumbled, tears threatening to spill   
  
"Oh no dont even try. Those sons of bitches are not going to mess around with you anymore, believe me they will get a taste of their own medicine" he said, grabbing the steering wheel again  
  
"Dean just leave it" you said   
  
"No. Not going to happen. I made a promise that everyone who hurts you, will be hurt. No questions asked" he said. And you knew by his tone that it was serious  
  
The next day you went to school, you could hear Ashley and her girls laugh in the back of the classroom as you were trying to focus on the teacher and what she was saying  
  
Thats when three big frames came in the door, and you were shocked as you saw Cas, Dean and Sam walk in the door  
  
"Mrs. Jackson, this here is agent Novak and agent Smith, im agent Ackles. We are here to have a little 'chat' with your class, so if you could step outside for a moment, take a cup of coffee and relax so we can take care of this that would be helpful"  
  
"But i- i cant just d-"   
  
"Now, Mrs Jackson" he said with a rough voice, and she was out the door   
  
"Now hello. We are here to get your unrespectful asses back in your place, where you will stay. And if not... lets just say, you arent coming back here in a while. Or back home, for that reason. So i advice you to listen clearly." Dean said as Sam walked over to you and put his had on your head and ruffled your hair a bit  
  
"This girl right here, is a case of national security. We will protect her, and we wont stop. So if anyone touches a hair on her head, you will have to deal with us. And if you think you are getting the freedom of prison? You are extremely wrong. It will be wayy worse things that we can do to you" Sam said   
  
You were looking down, staring holes in your desk, but you could see Dean going to the back of the class to talk to Ashley  
  
"And you? Oh you are on the top of our list. So here is an advice, princess, Keep the fuck away from her, or we will fuck up that 'perfect' life of yours. We have the power to make your life hell for atleast the   
Next few years, so i insist you back the fuck up. Is that clear enough for that dumb brain of yours, Ashley ?"he asked, and she was staring into her desk. She looked terrified.  
  
"Answer me!" He nearly yelled and she jumped   
  
"Ye-yes sir" she whispered.  
  
"You are luck i give you another chance" he whispered before he walked back to Cas and whispered something in his ear  
  
"Alright" he whispered "so who here can tell me who Jake is?" Cas said, crossing his arms and slowly pacing the room  
  
"Oh come on, simple question, simple answer. If Jake doesnt stand up right this second i will find out who it is myself and it will only get worse for you, so stand the fuck up you fucking coward or i will shove your face so deep into the mess you made that you wont come out of it until you are in your forthies!"  
  
The second he finished his sentence, a person jumped up from his chair and put his hands behind his back, and Castiel slowly walked up to him  
  
"Now Jake, i have a really simple question for you. You think the few braincells you have left can tell me the answer?" Cas asked and he nodded  
  
"Good. Now answer truthfully. Did y/n Winchester really send pictures of her body to you?" He asked and stared straight into his eyes   
  
"Y-yes" he whispered and Cas grabbed his collar  
  
"Jake i will give you one more chance to tell the truth before i push you down on the desk and take you away from here in handcuffs. You can decide." He said  
  
"N-no she didnt! Ashley paid me! Also...." he said, but stopped  
  
"Also what, Jake?" Castiel asked  
  
"I-i was- i was pissed that she rejected me" he said, and looked down; but Castiel grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes  
  
"You pathetic little weakling. I thought you would at least be man enough to keep a little of the dignity god gave to you. I guess i was wrong" he said, and pushed Jake back to sit down on his chair  
  
"Y/n come. Now" Cas said, pointing a finger at you, and you got up and walked with him out the door  
  
"Now when it comes to the rest of you. You are all cowards, fucking weak links in our society that makes it break apart"  
  
"And i think we are done, dont you?" Sam asked with a smile  
  
"Yes. Yes we are" Dean sighed, and then both him and Sam went out the door leaving the whole class in shock  
  
When you came out, you got the biggest surprise. Out there with his car and everything, Jonas was standing  
  
"Jonas!" You yelled and started running and you could see him grin as he caught you  
  
"Hey sweetheart" he said softly before he kissed you  
  
"What are you doing here?" You asked  
  
"Didnt Dean tell you? He said you were having a bit of a tough time, so he asked if i wanted to stay the weekend" he said and you nearly screached  
  
"Seriously?!" You said and hugged him, before jumping off him and running over to Dean to hug him  
  
"Woah woah. Whats this for?" He asked laughing  
  
"Its because i love you" you said, and then walked over to Sam. "You too" you said  
  
"Now that boy toy of yours are driving you home, so see you there" Dean said, shutting the trunk  
  
"Wait...you are letting him drive me home?" You asked  
  
"Well yes... unless there is a reason we shouldnt let him?" Sam said, looking down at you with crossed arms  
  
"Wha- no! No Sam jesus stop it" you said, face burning fiercly and Sam threw into a full bodied laugh  
  
When the bell rang and dveryone else were walking out of the building, you and Jonas was still standing outside of his car making out  
  
And apperantly Ashley saw, and she liked what she saw too, cause she was fluttering her eyelashes at Jonas, pushing out her hips  
  
And when you had gotten in the car and drive past her, Jonas stopped "is that her? Holy shit she is hot" he said, and you could feel yourself tear up already  
  
"Jo-jonas?" You said as he jumped out of his car, milkshake in hand  
  
"Heyy girl. Damn you are hot as fuck!" He said, taking the cap off the milkshake, and she smiled evily at you before looking back at Jonas  
  
"Aww thank you. Do you like my outfit?"   
  
"Oh yess i do. I love your hair even more tho. But you know what could make it even better?" He asked  
  
"No, what?" She said smiling  
  
"This" he said, pouring all of the milkshake on top of her head, making her scream  
  
The milkshake dripped down on her face and down her clothes as he ran back to the car only to find you with red eyes, but smiling now  
  
"No one picks on my girlfriend except me!" He yelled as he drove away  
  
"That plastic can go back to- oh no whats wrong?" He asked as he saw that your eyes were entirely red  
  
"Nothing i just....first i thought you were serious" you said, looking down  
  
He stopped the car immediately "No! Of course not. I couldnt do that to anyone, its cruel and terrible. Especially not to you i mean im- im a 100% sure im in love with you" he said and kissed your forehead "i wont leave. I promise, she has NOTHING against you" he said as he took a milkshake from the backseat and gave it to you  
  
"Its y/f/t and y/f/t. Your favorite" he said, and you took it  
  
"How did you know?" You asked, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"You told me when you were drunk. You were totally smashed, but im pretty good at handeling alcohol so i was okay. At least enough to remember the conversation" he said and laughed, and you pushed him in the shoulder  
  
"Just drive asshole" you said and he grinned  
  
"As you say your majesty" he said, and tgen he drove back to the bunker  



	17. Chick with a dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered how its like to have a dick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT i have used like 4 months trying to finish this chapter, but i kept procrastinating. I am deeply sorry that this chapter is a little.....fucked up, so just gimme a sign if you like want me to take it down or something
> 
>  
> 
> K bye
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys

"Fuck me" you say and close your eyes as you fall on the bed, exhausted after the hunt you just were on   
  
"Yeah no" Dean said and pointed to you before he took a sip of his whiskey   
  
"God damn that witch. We still need to find her ya know" Dean says looking at Sam who is standing up against the wall  
  
"But we have no idea where she can be now tho, for all we know she can be long gone now" Sam says "cant we just like, wait until tomorrow to track her down? This thing was fucking exhausting and we are all tired, and come on she is a kid she needs sleep" Sam said and you replied   
  
"Fuck you im not a kid anymore sam" you breathed out and closed your eyes "but he is right. Im tired and want to sleep" you said getting under the covers and curling up  
  
"I dont know.....okay, fine. But we have to try finding her tomorrow" he said and walked to the bathroom, but you didnt hear, you were already half asleep   
  
You woke up the next day, watching your brothers sleeping for a few minutes. You smiled as you got up and walked into the bathroom to fresh up when you screamed  
  
Dean and Sam jolted and were both up with their gun and looked at you  
  
"Y/N you scared the fuck out of us what us it?!" Dean said, lowering the gun and looked at your shocked expression   
  
"Yeah what is it? Why arent you talking?" Sam said and he tried to walk into the room but you slammed the door shut and locked it  
  
Your brothers were waiting outside when you got out and you immediately spoke up before they got to say anything  
  
"I have a fucking dick" you said  
  
"W-what ? What are you talking about?" Sam said in disbelief   
  
"I am talking about that huge hard thing in my fucking pants you idiot and im freaking out here!" You said and pointed at the thing pretty obviously tenting in your pants  
  
"Wow!' Dean said and he hid his face in his hands and walked to the bed "holy shit"  
  
"Oh come on this cant be happening" Sam groaned and   
  
"Yes Sam it is fucking happening and its happening to me and its uncomfortable and hard and i dont know why and im still fucking freaking out here" you said and Dean and Sam froze  
  
"Fuck. This is NOT fun. How the fuck do you control these?" You said and looked down. "ARGH" you yelled and locked the door again  
  
A few minutes later Dean knocked on the door  
  
"Hey ehh....are you alright?" He asked  
  
"Well if you look away from the fact that i have a huge cock aching between my thighs then yes, im totally fine" you said sarcastically and opened the door  
  
"How the actual fuck do you handle these things? And how the fuck can you live with this its fucking twitching" you said and threw yourself on the bed on your stomach   
  
"Fuck i have never prepared myself for this again i already had to go through this with Sam" Dean said and Sam hit him in the shoulder  
  
"Okay its fine it will go away soon, atleast im sure it will" Sam said and Dean sighed  
  
"No Sam, most likely it wont go away for a while. She is a teenager! She is a freaking hormon bomb" Dean said and Sam whisper screamed   
  
"You are NOT helping Dean!"   
  
You saw how panicked your brothers were and realized that you had to calm down. They were probably just as freaked out as you   
  
"Well lets look at the bright side then! I have always thought i need to practice handjobs anyway" you said and smirked and Dean and Sam who was arguing right infront of you both choked on their words  
  
"Excuse me what? No no way i-no" Dean said and pushed the thought away while Sam was still trying to fully process what you just said  
  
"Im taking a shower" you said and turned around and got in the bathroom leaving your brothers frozen still as ice  
  
"You know the teenage years is A LOT harder to deal with when you got a teenage GIRL to take care of" Dean said and threw his hands in the air  
  
"You fucking douchebag what did you mean by 'i already went through this with Sam' i was not that bad"  
  
"Oh yes you were Sammy. You had NO control over that thing"   
  
"Well you werent any better. I think in fact you were worse" Sam said and Dean lifted his eyebrows  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Atleast i never creamed my god damn pants!" Dean growled  
  
"Oh you didnt? Yeah thats a huge lie and you know it! And that was ONE time okay and Alex was really hot" Sam said and walked ouy of the motel room to get some air  
  
When you got out of the ice cold, long shower you felt a lot better and you got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to see Dean drinking whiskey  
  
You walked up to him and took the bottle and put the cap on   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No Dean. Its like nine in the morning" you said and put it away  
  
"You are not the big brother, i am" Dean said and you went to get your chocolate from yesterday when Dean snatched it from your hands and held his arm in the air  
  
"Dean you bastard" you said and grinned before jumping up on one of the chairs with the table and got it back  
  
Then Dean decided to pick you up and walk out. He dumped you in the backseat of the impala and closed the door before he and Sam jumped in the front seat   
  
"Where are we going?" You groaned and Dean and Sam said together  
  
"We are going to gank that bitch" he said and started the car to drive from the shitty motel and back to the bunker  
  
When you got there a startled Cas was sitting around the map table and immediately got up when you got in the door  
  
"Dean i got your message whats the emergency?" Castiel asked, clearly worried  
  
"Eh well...uhm ..Sam tell him" Dean said and blushed as he walked away, clearly embarrassed about this  
  
Sam took a deep breath and gave Dean a look of pure muder "Y/n has a penis" he nearly whispered and for some reason you couldnt stop the laugh that was forcing its way out of you  
  
"Im sorry its...its just its so funny when you say it like that. It sounds like you are scared of it" you said and continued laughing  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and then covered your mouth so you would stop laughing  
  
"Okay im good now" you mumbled behind his hand and he took it away  
  
"So....she has a male genitial..how?" Cas asked in curiosity  
  
"A witch" Sam said and Cas sighed  
  
"I cant do anything with it. Im sorry" Cas said  
  
"I know. But i wondered if you might help us find her?" You asked and Cas nodded  
  
"Of course i can" Cas said and hugged you and you pushed your hips a little back making sure not to get any friction  
  
  
"Thanks cas now please let go" you said feeling it twitch again  
  
"Oh yes. I will go help Dean" Cas said and hurried to find Dean, and when you turned around you saw Sam praying  
  
"Sam who are you-no! Sam no not him pl-" you were stopped by a sudden flutter of wings behind you and a hug  
  
"Winnie! Long time no see" Gabriel said and you groaned and fought away from him, crossing your arms and staring at the ground  
  
"Huh....someones grumpy. Anywaayyyy, you called samalamb?" Gabe asked and kissed him on the cheek  
  
Sam wondered how to formulate it "Well eh....its actually....y/n has a cock" Sam said and Gabriel looked taken aback for a second before bursting into a laugh, falling to the ground  
  
"Im so..Hahahahhaha im so sorry raspberry its just-" Gabriel had to stop cause he was still laughing "chick with a dick, the flick" he whispered like it would suddenly make sense. Which it did, and you burst out laughing too and Sam just staring in the air annoyed and utterly confused  
  
"Hm well fuck you maybe you guys should be a couple instead" Sam said and strode off offended  
  
"No Sammykins wait i- i have to go get him in a mood again. Be right back" he said and zapped himself to Sam's room  
  
So you decided to walk over to Cas and Dean only to find out that that wasnt a good idea at all. You walked in the kitchen to find Dean and Cas getting at it, lips crushing together and you screamed at yourself internely  
  
"Oh come on! I thought you were gonna help me and that is the FUcking oposite of help!" You groaned as Cas and Dean broke apart blushing, and you rolled your eyes and got away before that thing grew so huge you wouldnt fit it in anymore  
  
"Dammit!" You yelled as you felt it getting erect, and that trying to push it properly back down into your panties just made it worse  
  
"FUCK!" You screamed, and then Gabriel jumped you  
  
"Gabriel werent you supposed to like, make Sam happy again or something?" You said aggressively  
  
"Yes i already have, it consisted of some italian chocolate goodies and something very green and lacy. Now why are y- woAH" he said, looking at the obvious tent in your sweatpants  
  
"Okay i gotta tell you you are really damn well hung. I think you are almost as big as Sam holy m-"   
  
"GABRIEL STOP NO UNDEEDED INFORMATION!" you yelled, covering your ears  
  
"Oh fuck yes of course" he said   
  
"Fucking hell, it aches. Its annoying and uncomfortable and if i get any fucking.....friction at all i just- fuck my life" you said, hitting the table with your fist  
  
"Well eh i got some- i think they are good news? Well anyway here goes. Its only a 36 hour thing. Its going to pass" he said  
  
"WhaT? 36 hours!" You yelled, banging your head on the table "How am i going to survive. Its still like 15 hours and i already feel like humping the god damn bed every time i lay down" you mumbled from the table  
  
"Sorry. Nothing we can do bout it, we already killed the bitch so you have to wait"   
  
"What? You killed her? Well shouldnt the spell be off or anything" you asked  
  
"Nope, they talked to Rowena, she did something to her spell" Gabriel said  
  
"Fuck" you sighed, getting up to go to the kitchen to get yourself a donut  
  
"SAM I AM EATING ONE OF THE GOD DAMNED DONUTS AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING STOP ME FUCK YOU!" You yelled trough the whole bunker, and Sam slowly backed off  
  
"She is really grumpy" Sam said   
  
"Well yeah, she sorta has a dick that has never been there ever before so i guessed she would Sam. Also she has a Real raging hard on, so there is that" Gabriel said  
  
"What she's-she's....nevermind i cant even finish the sentence" Sam groaned  
  
"Yes Samiam, she has to walk around with that thing. I feel bad for her. Hey has anyone told her she could just jerk off?" He said, poofing himself a piece of cchocolate  
  
You walked in the room with Gabriel and Sam again, staring at the floor  
  
"Ehm Sam i.. i need yo-i need to ask you eh- " you said blushing, still staring at your shoes like they were the most intresting things you had ever sseen  
  
"Whats up?" Sam asked  
  
"I... i just dont know ho- i need to fucking pee and i have no idea how the fuck to do it" you said, crossing your arms and looking everywhere else then on Sam  
  
"Oh-OH Shit yes ehm okay" Sam said, before he yelled "DEAN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" he said, running out of the room  
You looked at Gabriel, who seemed like he was on the way to say something, but then shut up  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well i..i have an idea, but i aint sure i should tell you" Gabriel said  
  
"Fire. Come on, nothing can really get worse then this" you sighed  
  
"Well, i am an angel so i could vasically just flick my fingers and then it would be better, but damn it just sounds creepy even inside my head" he said and his face curled up a bit  
  
"Do it" you said, and Gabriels eyes widened  
  
"But li-"  
  
"No. No buts just do it dammit or im going to piss myself!" you nearly yell, and Gabriel snaps his fingers and you suddenly feel much better  
  
"Oh jesus. Thank you" you mumbled  
  
"Anytime kiddo" he said as Sam and Dean entered the room with cas  
  
"Okay so we c-"  
  
"Stop! Its okay, i fixed it" you said and made a small wink toward Gabriel  
  
"Oh thank god!" Sam and Dean said together  
  
"Now i seriously need a shower to clean up. I feel so....dirty with this thing. Also eh...can i like....borrow boxers from anyone? Its really hard to like..keep trying to stuff it in my panties so like.." you said, kicking the floor with your foot  
  
"Son of a bitch. Dammit of course why the hell didnt we- yes ehm, on my way" Dean said and ran off  
  
When he did, you went to take a shower  
  
  
When you got out, there was clean boxers briefs and cozyclothes for you, and you put the bozers on expecting them to feel-  
  
"Wow those were actually really comfortable" you whispered to yourself, then you got dressed and walked down to ask if anyone wanted to watch a movie  
  
And when you fell asleep, head in Deans lap, they took you to Sam's bed and let you sleep  
  
. . -----. .-----..-----..-----..------..-----..-------  
  
When you woke up the next morning the first thing you noticed was the source of warmth right next to you, which you instantly clinged onto  
  
The second thing was how there was not an uncomfortable pressure between your legs anymore, and your eyes flew open  
  
"Its gone!" You yelled, loud enough to jerk Sam awake   
  
"Wh-what ar- wait it is?" Sam said, rubing his eyes  
  
"Yes!" You said, jumping on top of Sam and giving him a huge hug  
  
"Hey eh...thank you for taking care if me" you whispered, and Sam smiled  
  
"Youre welcome shorty" 


End file.
